Rukia True Identity
by HolyLady JingEr
Summary: Latest summary: Aizen has returned to Hueco Mundo after the Karakura war. And the identity of the masked person has finally been revealed...who is that person? Why is everyone so shocked about? READ TO FIND OUT! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first bleach fanfic. This set at the time Ichigo battles with Ulquiorra. Ichigo is about to die, Rukia wants to save him, and then Rukia hears some voice and something happened. The true identity of Rukia will be reveal. Sorry, suck at summary. IchiRuki, other pairing later. And let me tell you guys here, I AM RUKIA SUPER FAN!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ichigo, _Rukia feel his important nakama's reiatsu is spiking. She is so worried about him. How can she not worry about him? That reckless bastard. And this time his opponent is the fourth espada, Ulquiorra. She can feel the two reiatsu made impact with other. Not only these two, she can felt Orihime and Ishida near Ichigo. She relieved that Orihime is save and safe, because Ishida is with him. Now, the only problem is the Espada and finds a way to reunion with other.

Suddenly, she felt that Ichigo's reiatsu suddenly dropped a bit, panic washes over her. But she is not in the position to worries about other; she also has a battle here. Speaking of this, suddenly an attack comes toward her and fortunately she dodge it in time but still got a slash. Blood slowly soaked her hakama and she flinched about the pain. And she felt Ichigo's reiatsu dropped another degree. She needs to get to his side, she needs to help him, and even she knows that she is no match for such a strong opponent, but she still needs to save him. She felt so powerless, so helpless, she wants to save everyone, her important nakama, she can't lose everyone if continues like this, they won't made it out alive.

_Do you want to save him? _A voice comes out from somewhere.

"What? Who are you? Show yourself!" Rukia asked.

_Do you wish to save you friend?_ The voice comes again.

"Of course I am!" Rukia shouted.

_Even you will face something worse….like dead_? The voice said.

"Shinigami is not afraid of death." Rukia says determined.

_Even you'll remember something that you wish to die to remember it? _Again the voice asked.

"What kind of question is it?" Rukia confused about the voice's question.

_Just answer me. _

"Of course I don't care any of it. I just want to save my friend!" Rukia shouted.

_Well…. I can help you with this._

"How can you help me?"

_By unlock some of your power, but doing this part of your memory will be unlocked too._

"What power? What memory?" Rukia asked.

_I will explain later. Now just focuses on saving your friend._

Suddenly, a white reiatsu cover Rukia and she disappeared into the light. And the story begins……

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: well, what you think about my first fanfic. Hope it's not so bad. Please be gentle with me. And sorry for the grammar and mistake, let me say here, ENGLISH IS NOT MY LANGUAGE. So please forgive me.

And I need few of things:

- A beta (who won't mind I always disturb his/her time to correct my mistake)

-A Japanese dictionary that can provides me romanji. I need this to name the Zanpakuto and how to call out the Zanpakuto and other. I can't find any of it.

Later, this fic will be a crossover, well; I will add some character from different anime as----------. Now, this is still a secret. Please keep supporting me. Arigatou, Mina san.


	2. Chapter 2

Ishida and Orihime side….

Ishida and Orihime are standing there watching their nakama fight with the fourth espada. Ishida watches the fight intensely while Orihime is praying that Ichigo is going to be safe and win the fight.

Suddenly, Ishida felt something wrong around them, he quickly looked around, hoping to find what was the cause of this feeling, then he looked down to the ground, and his eyes widened_, is that my imagination or did the ground just move…_ Looking carefully, he found out that the ground that they were standing on start to move like ripples of water…

_What the… _Ishida thought while speaking, "Inoue-san, be careful, something's wrong here."

Orihime snapped out from her prayer and look to the direction which Ishida is looking now. She saw it too. The ground was moving…

"What happened?" The girl asked. She tried to move but couldn't. She felt that her legs were sticking to the ground.

"I hope I can have an answer too." Ishida tried to move his legs, but failed.

_Ishida…Inoue_

The two stared at each other, they heard someone calling them…..

_Ishida…Inoue…do you hear me?…._

"Kuchiki…san…." Inoue said.

"Is that you? Kuchiki-san?" Inoue asked again.

_Yes…it is me…now listen carefully…you guys have to stay in your place…until the pattern below you're standing in is complete…then it will send you outside…the others should be there already…_

"What is the meaning of this?" Ishida asked while looking at the ground. She's right; the ground started to show some pattern, kind of like a magic circle to him.

_I'll explain later…the spell is about to finish, after you guys are outside, stay there for awhile…_

"How about Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked.

_I'll take care of him…don't worry…he'll be alright….now…go….._

Then, the ground below them started glowing and covered them from the world and in a blink they were outside the Hueco Mundo already, looking around, they found out that the others were already there.

"Chad, Abarai, Nel, Pesche, Dondochakka." Ishida said relieved that his friends were safe.

"Yo, Ichigo, you are safe." Pesche said.

"Ishida Uryuu!" Ishida shouted.

"Tsk…Tsk…of course I know." Pesche teased.

Ignoring the former fraction, he looks to the direction of the taichou and fuku-taichou, looks like they are also send here by Kuchiki-san, thinking of her, _what happened to Kuchiki-san and what the hell is happening… _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to Ichigo side…

Ichigo started to panic when he saw his friends engulfed by a mysterious light and after that they were gone.

_What happened…what is that light…where did the others go…_

"What did you do to my friends?" Ichigo shouted while sending another Getsuga Tenshō towards Ulquiorra.

Easily deflecting the attack, Ulquiorra coldly answers, "I have no idea of what you're talking about."

"Where did you send them?"

Ignoring Ichigos' question, Ulquiorra kept attacking and at the same time tried to figure out what actually happened earlier, _what is that light, and the pattern on the ground… I think I've seen that somewhere before… _Ulquiorra snapped out of his thought when Ichigo sent another strong Getsuga Tenshō towards him.

Ichigo never felt so panicked, only that the enemy in front of him was very powerful and he couldn't even scratch him, he also worried about what happened to his friends, he could'nt sense their reiatsu anywhere.(because you suck….RUN!) Just when he's thinking how to beat the enemy, he heard a voice,

_Ichigo…_

Ichigo looks around and found no one except him and Ulquiorra.

_Ichigo…Ichigo…_

Realizing who this voice belonged to, Ichigo whispered, "Rukia..."

_Listen here, and don't make any sound, the others already waiting outside and they're safe, you have no need to worry, now I want you to leave Ulquiorra. Get away from him go as far as possible, don't let him near you too much…do you understand?_

_What happened, and the light earlier is your doing?_ Ichigo thought in his head. Hoping Rukia can hear it.

_I will explain everything later, hurry, I don't have much time left…_

_What happened to you, what do you mean you don't have much time left? _Ichigo replied.

_Ichigo, NOW!!!_

Obeying Rukia's order, Ichigo quickly backs away from Ulquiorra as far as possible while Ulquiorra starts to follow him…

After Ichigo has a distance between Ulquiorra, a white circle appears under Ichigo and next thing he know is he facing all of his friends,

"Itsygo!!!" Nell shouted while running towards Ichigo and knocking him into the dessert ground.

"Nel!" Ichigo felt around him while short of breath of the fall and saw star around him.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Next thing he saw is the busty woman whose face was full of tears

"Inoue."

"God! You're safe! I'm so happy." The woman cried out.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked while cleaning the dust of his Shihakushou.

"No idea." Chad answered.

Just when he wants to asks the next question, a large explosion was heard from the inside of Las Noches.

"What happened?" Renji asked.

Just when they're about to near Las Noches, a white light appears in front of them, and a shadow slowly walks out from the light.

"Rukia!" Ichigo and other shouted. (Not including the taichou and fuku-taichou)

Looking at Rukia, the other feels something wrong, she is sweating all over. Just when Ichigo is about to touch her, the petite girl shouted, "Don't touch me!"

Ichigos' hand stopped in the mid way and stared at her wide eyes.

Feeling sorry for her sudden outburst, she apologizes quickly, "Sorry."

"Nah…its okay, what happened to you?" Ichigo asked with worry.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kuchiki Byakuya finally opens his voice.

"Sorry…Nii-sama, I will… explain this… later. Now we… must leave… Hueco Mundo." Rukia panted.

"Rukia, you look exhausted. Are you sure you okay?" Renji asked.

"I'm fine. Now, let's move before the enemy come." Rukia said.

The other ride on BawaBawa starts to head outside.

"Nel." Rukia called the small girl who clutched at Ichigo.

Looking at the petite girl, she asked, "what?"

"Where is the weakest point of Hueco Mundo?" Rukia asked.

"Eh?" Nel confused.

"Why are you asking her this question?" Ichigo asked.

"In order for us to leave Hueco Mundo, we must open a portal, but here no one can open one, so we must find the weakest point and break through it." Rukia explained.

"Even we found the point, how can we sure where we will be landing." Ishida asked.

"Don't worry. I have way to make sure that we will land at the correct place." Rukia assured. Then, they all looked at Nel who seemed in thought.

"If I'm not mistaken, it should be located there." Pesche answered for Nel and pointed south.

"Thank. BawaBawa. Can you move faster?" Rukia requested.

BawaBawa make some weird sound and started to move faster.

While they headed to the point, Unohana taichou, Isane fuku-taichou and Hanatarou used this opportunity to heal the injured persons. Because they know that they still have a lot of fighting after they return. After a few minutes, they reach the location. A crack can be seen on the sky.

"So, this is the weakest point of Hueco Mundo?" Ishida asked.

"Yes, this crack had already been here thousand years ago, no one knew why there is a crack here. Because of this, hollows can move to the other world more easily through this crack." Pesche explained.

"Now, the problem is how can we go there?" Ichigo asked while tries to measure the distance between them and the crack.

"Ah, we can…" before Rukia finished her word, a heavy pressure was pressing them to the ground.

Ichigo quickly walked behind the group and picked up Zangetsu, standing in fighting stance. The others also prepared with their fighting stances. He knew this reiatsu too much.

"Ulquiorra" Ichigo whispered.

"Wait!" Rukia shouted behind.

"What!" Ichigo shouted back without looking back. He needs to concentrate now.

"There's no need to fight. We can leave right now." Rukia answered.

"How can we reach there in such short amount of time?" Ichigo shouted back.

Before Rukia can answer, Ulquiorra appeared in front of them. Ichigo eyes widen a bit, Ulquiorra seen a bit different from before and his reiatsu is much stronger, and his back got a pair of wing.

Sensing the other eyes, Ulquiorra answer, "This is my release."

_Oh, shit… _Ichigo cursed. Without release, Ulquiorra was already strong enough and now a release Ulquiorra is really _really_ bad.

"Who are you?" Ulquiorra suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Ichigo confused. What's he asking about?

Pointing behind Ichigo, Ulquiorra asked again, "Who are you?"

Looking behind, Ichigo found out that Ulquiorra was pointing at Rukia.

"What do you mean?" Ishida asked.

"The skill that you attacked me and the pattern on the ground, I saw them before, it belonged to…" before Ulquiorra finished, a wave of ice is flying toward him and he quickly dodged. The ground he was standing on before exploded and a huge hole appear.

The others were shocked at the attack and looked at the attacker. Rukia held her sword high and the sword was glowing.

_When did Rukia's (Kuchiki's) attack become this strong?_ The others thought in synchrony.

"So, it's really true, you are that one." Ulquiorra said.

"What did he mean, Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

Avoiding the question; Rukia quickly stabbed her sword into the ground. Then, a huge ice wave appears covered Ulquiorra whole and trapped him inside.

"What happening, Rukia?" Ichigo nerves really running thin now.

"I said I will explain after this, we need to get out of here first." Rukia shouted. _Shit, the time is running out…I need to get it on time…_

"Rukia, I want a full explanation after this." Byakuya ordered Rukia.

"Hai, Nii-sama." Rukia said and she quickly stabbed the ground one more time. The ground below them starts to shake and the sand slowly turn to snow and they felt them being lifted up.

"What the hell is this?" Ichigo shouted.

The sand turned into a snow. The Ice started to form into a very big bird while the group was standing at the back of the giant bird.

"Wahhh!!! Tsyo high!!!" Nel shouted.

The big bird squeaked and started to fly towards the crack. The other needed to clutch the snow feathered back in order to keep them in place. This bird sure is fast. Not even a minute they already near the crack.

Then they saw Rukia standing up and move her hand to mid-air, a big circle appear right in front of Rukia's hand and they heard Rukia chanting a spell; however, they can't understand what Rukia's chanting, it's a language that they couldn't understand.

Then, a huge white pillar was shooting horizontally toward the crack and the bird gets inside the pillar.

"This pillar… is… connected… to the… other world; it will …bring us… back to… other." Rukia panted.

"Kuchiki-san, are you alright, let me heal you." Orihime tried to move to Rukia because it's quite difficult to move while the bird is flying on high speed.

"It's ok. I'm only exhausted. A little bit rest is enough." Rukia reassured the girl.

"But you look pale." Renji stated.

"Shut your mouth." Rukia angrily said.

"I see you're alright, after all." Renji smirked while ignoring the death glare.

Then, they saw a very bright light afar and the bird hastened it speed and moved into the light. They needed to close their eyes because of the light and the next thing they saw was the fake Karakura town.

* * *

A/N: Ahh, that's my second chapter for my first story, hope you guys like it. Well, i got few problem here, first, it's really difficult to write Nel's speaking. I tried by best. Second, my grammer really limited, so sorry if it too short or too boring. Please bear with me. hahaha....sorry. Third, i have problem naming zanpakto and how to call out in Japanese romanji. Is there some way to get it? Well, thank you for taking your precious time to read my fiction. Hope it will satisfied you.


	3. Chapter 3

Karakura town…

The fight between arrancar and the Shinigami was so intense and were a lot injured and dead. Taichou and fuku-taichou tried their best to protect the four main pillars to avoid the place changing back to the real Karakura town.

At one side, Matsumoto and Hinamori got injured badly; Kira and Shunhei tried their best to protect the injured Shinigami and at the same time heal the injured nakama. But the powerful fraccion just kept attacking them and making it difficult to defend and heal at the same time.

Suddenly, a huge white pillar pierced the sky above them. Next the huge snow bird was coming out from the pillar. Because of the height they couldn't confirm if it was the enemy or an ally. Just when the bird was just above them, the bird slowly dissolved and the snow became a snowy rain and fell straight towards them at high speed. Kira and others were too slow to response and the snow hit them making them become little snowman's.

Closing his eyes, Kira waited for his death, but nothing happen, he slowly opened his eyes and saw there was nothing there. Seeming like the snow never fell toward them. He looked around and saw the group that was sent to Hueco Mundo was standing near them.

_So, they were riding that big snow bird_, Kira thought.

"Kuchiki-taichou, Unohana-taichou, Zaraki-taichou, Mayuri-taichou" Kira and Shunhei addressed.

The captain only nodded and in a blink few Shinigami disappeared except Unohana-taichou and Isane fuku-taichou and Hanatarou who stayed too treats the injuries. The fourth squad quickly walked to the injured fuku-taichou and started to heal them.

Looking at the injured Shinigami, Unohana-taichou said, "Looks like your skill is still here, Kira fuku-taichou."

Confused by the kind taichou words, Kira asked, "What do you mean Unohana taichou?"

"They already completed heal." Isane said.

"What?!" Kira said loudly. Looking at the two women Shinigami, then quickly to the wound and saw that is was indeed completely healed and the only thing left was the stain of blood.

_What?!_ Kira thought. When did he heal the wound? All he did is just slow down the blood running out… then the snow fell down…_Wait! The snow_…_don't tell me_…_the snow heal them…but how?_

"RUKIA!" someone shout made Kira snapped out from his thought.

Looking behind him, Ichigo was shouting as the others quickly got to the side of Rukia. Rukia was lying on the ground, motionless…

Unohana taichou looking closely at Rukia, put her hand on Rukia's chest.

"Don't worry; she's just exhausted from using too much reiatsu. If she takes some rest she will be fine in no time." Unohana taichou concluded.

The others were relieved from the news of Unohana taichou,

"So, should we focus on the matter at hand?" Unohana looking behind the group.

The group looks behind and found that the arrancar was still there and didn't make any movements to attack.

The Shinigami put out their swords; Ishida forms his arrow; Chad puts out his devil arm; Inoue called out her Tsubaki. All ready to get into the fight again.

Then, Allon roared and charged toward the group.

"Chad!" Ichigo shouted.

Knowing what he meant already, Chad quickly stepped in front of the group, using his devil arm and fires the attack to the big fraccion. As expected, Chad success in stopping the beast from going any farther.

At the same time that Chad stopped the beast; Renji, Ichigo and Ishida attacked at the same time; Renji and Ichigo attack from behind and Ishida attacked from afar.

Renji and Ichigo created two big slash at the back, Ishida make Allon bleed everywhere at the chest.

They expected the beast to be dead, but it kept moving and attacking. It looked like it didn't know what pain is. And its' attack were more powerful than earlier. Allon keep charging and the group was forced to back away from the fury fraccion.

While the man busied blocked the attack from the beast, they didn't notice the three fraccion already sneaked behind them and try to attack the weakest of them, Orihime. (I not saying that Orihime is weak, let's just said she is the most weakest in attack. But defend and healing she is the best.)

Feeling the presence that someone was behind her; Orihime turned around and found the three fraccion charging at her. Unable to form her barrier in time, she closed her eyes as the attack was about to hit her…

Only to be stopped by a big sword.

Opening her eyes, she found a man. He's tall with spiky black hair; wearing black, sleeveless turtleneck, black boots, and armor.

"It's not nice to attack defenseless woman, this is not what a lady should do." The man said.

The three fraccion narrowed their eyes, and angrily asked, "Who are you?"

The man smiled and posed on a fighting stance, "Zack Fair, First class Soldier, _sanjou _and.._._"

(A/N: Here, someone will be appearing at the same time as Zack. Please imagine yourself because my grammar limits me.)

Soi Fong side…

Second squad taichou was fighting with second Espada. Even though they share the same number of people, it's obvious that the espada was far stronger than the Shinigami. Soi Fong was having problems defending the attack from the second strongest Espada. Every time she defended, her body has one more wound added. The Espada next attack was too much for Soi Fong and she was sent flying to the wall behind her. Without missing a beat, Barragan appears in front of Soi Fong and gives his last attack…

The next thing Barragan knew was his Zanpakuto was ten times heavier than usual.

Looking behind, a tall man with dark-brown toned skin and holding a gigantic war-axe was standing behind him.

His instinct told him that the man in front of him is the cause of the heaviness of his sword.

"Looks like we hold the same type of Zanpakuto." Barragan said. (I mean axe.)

"I suggest you leave this place now." The man coldly answered.

Barragan snorted at the words of the man, "Just another ant that shown up won't make any diffe-." Just about finished the sentence, Barragan felt the air around him become heavier and difficult to move in.

Looking at the Espada, the man shakes his head and moved his weapon in front of his chest, and the big axe separated into a double tomahawks.

"We'll see about that." Then the two men disappear and the sound of clashing weapon can be heard from afar.

After few minutes went by, surroundings around them were completely destroyed, and then Barragan stopped at one of the collapsed building while the man was floating in the sky.

"I think I should ask your name now, young man. Who are you?" Barragan asked while wiping the blood on his face. This man managed to hurt him.

"I'm Victor…"

Hitsugaya side…

The genius was fighting with the female Espada. Hitsugaya condition was not getting better than Soi Fong; even though he was using all his might to fight with Halibel, but the third Espada power was just overwhelming him. He needed to end this quickly; he needed to…after he felt Hinamori and Matsumoto reiatsu dropped low dramatically …Then Halibel stopped at the middle of attack.

"Is there anything that could happen that can make you not concentrate?" Halibel asked.

Ignoring her question, Hitsugaya send another attack toward Halibel only to be blocked by her.

"I think I should end this now, BANKAI!" Hitsugaya shouted.

"…Daiguren Hyorinmaru."

"Bankai ka?" Halibel whispered.

"Hyorinmaru is the strongest ice type of Zanpakuto." Said Hitsugaya.

"Is that so, I'll show you mine…..Ute… Tiburon!" Then Halibels' weapon changed into a broad rapier with a hand guard that completely covers the hand, which resembles an elongated shark's tooth, featuring an unusual hilt and shark's gill marks along the blade.

"You are no match for me." Because of her release granted her great strength and speed, her attack was fast enough that not even Hitsugaya could sense the attack coming…

Expecting the captain to be dead, instead she found a woman floating in front of the captain. (Well, everyone is in the air but she is different) The woman had long black hair and around her was floating water bubbles.

"I'm Ryuukitsu Koushu…"

Kyoraku side…

"Ara...Ara…looks like everyone is so busy in fighting now." Shunsui casually said.

"They don't need to work that hard." Stark said lazily.

"Agree. Agree. I should be drinking sake and flirting having fun with my Nanao-chan." (Nanao: Kyoraku taichou!!)

"And I should be sleeping until the end of the world."

They both sighed.

"Looks like our life is really hard, isn't it. Our "boss" just wants to torture us." Kyoraku said.

Stark nodded as he agreed with what Kyoraku said.

"However, shouldn't you get serious? You're here under Aizen order right?" Kyoraku asked.

"Even if this is his order, I don't like to fight; I hope we can keep pretending to fight until the end of this." Stark whispered.

"That's an interesting offer but I need to decline. My job is fighting against hollow." Kyoraku said.

"What a pain." Stark put out his sword same as Kyoraku.

Their Zanpakuto clashed against each other and they quickly jumped back just to charge against each other once again.

"You don't want go to Shikai?" Stark asked while blocking another attack.

"Why don't you release?" Instead of answering, Shunsui asked Stark.

After this, they backed away from each other and stayed motionless…

"If that so, let's release together, shall we?' Shunsui said.

"Hana kaze midarete, kashin naki, tenpu midarete, tenma warau, Katen Kyokotsu" Kyoraku daisho sword pair transforms into two large black Chinese broadswords with silver edges, rectangular hand guards and red tassels coming from the handles.

Stark eyes raised at the Kyoraku released Zanpakuto.

"Well…" Just when Stark was about to release too, a fire ball shoots toward him. Using sonido, Stark move from his place and the fire ball shoot to the ground and a big explosion exploded.

Looking up, Stark found a man wearing a red coat and holding a rapier with a complex hilt.

"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky, wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting." The man said.

"What are you saying?" Stark asked.

The man looks sad for a moment before saying, "It's so sad for you to not understanding the gift of the Goddess."

"Yare, yare, young men are you interrupting our fun. Who are you?" Kyoraku asked.

"Who I am is not important. The only thing you should know is that I'm your ally." The man said looking at the captain.

"Ally? Who are you?" Kyoraku asked again.

"I'm Genesis Rhapsodos…"

(They said this word at the same time-Zack, Victor, Ryuukitsu Koushu and Genesis Rhapsodos)

"THE SWORD AND SHIELD OF OUR GODDESS!"

A/N: Surprise?! Surprise?! Hahaha….I add some character that I favorite the most in some anime or manga. Actually there are still a lot, but this is just the beginning, in the future chapter there will be a lot more other character you may know. Keep supporting me then you will be seeing other favorite character you like.

And here I list the other character that appears in this chapter (in case you don't know):

Zack Fair (Final Fantasy VII)

Victor (Busou Renkin)

Ryuukitsu Koushu (Hoshin Engi)

Genesis Rhapsodos (Final Fantasy VII)

I hope you guy love it so far. And that really make me happy. Arigatou!!!

Vocabulary:

Sanjou: calling on, visiting.


	4. Chapter 4

Here I want to thank my beta-san, **LoveAngel604.** Thank you so much!!!

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Fire covered all over the place, the tree fell down, the building collapse,...Blood everywhere… people screaming…someone's laughter…_

"_Please…take…care…of…my…baby…" A woman crying while handing two children to the guard. The youngest one kept crying while the oldest one lost consciousness. Along with the woman covered in blood._

"_Don't worry, we will." A person from the group said._

"_Thank…you…go…" The said woman turned her back and ran back into the fire._

_The guard carried the two children in princess style and started to run away._

"_Sorry…baby..." The fire swallowed the woman. _

"_Mama…mama…"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo side…

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Are you deaf? I already made it clear." Zack said.

"What?!" A vein propped at Ichigo's forehead.

"_Sigh_...I used a lot of time to think of this cool intro and you wasted it…" Zack mumbled.

"Huh?!" Another vein propped at Ichigo's forehead.

"Kurosaki." Ishida popped from nowhere.

"What!"

"Why are you so pissed?" Ishida asked.

Silence filled the crowd. Ichigo looked around and saw other look blankly at him.

_One…two…three…_

"Why am I so pissed?" Ichigo asked.

_Only god knows…_The other thought.

Inoue little by little walked to the man who saved her.

"Ano…Arigatou…for saving me." Inoue looked at Zack shyly.

"Haha…you're welcome." Zack smile warmly.

Inoue's face shades a deep red after seeing Zack's warm smile.

_Lady killer… _The other thought while watching the scene.

"Ano…" Ishida said.

"Hmph…I really like your hair." Zack said.

"Tha…Thank…you…" Inoue looked at her hand nervously.

"Oi!" Renji called.

"So smooth and long…" Zack said while touching the girl's hair.

"Ahh….Thank…Thank…" Inoue look liked about to burst.

"Excuse me…" Kira asked.

"And this hairpin really suits you…" Zack continued while completely ignored (or don't even noticed) the other calling him.

"I…think…so…too…" Inoue said while touching the hairpin.

"Ehhem." Shunhei tried to get the lady killer attention.

"Ara Ara…looks like they are in their own world already." Unohana said while her lieutenant and Hanatarou smiled nervously.

"How about a date with me?" Zack asked.

"Eh? Em…I…" Inoue was in panic now. (A/N: poor girl.)

Think he had enough; Ichigo moved from his place and decided to give that lady killer a piece of his mind. Just when he about to hit the man…

Thwack!

"Itai!!!" Zack shouted while rubbing his head.

Ichigo found that another man had done it for him.

"Stop messing around, Zack." The man said.

"Angeal…I've just received thanks from this cute girl." Zack hugged the man like a kid. The man put his hand on the big kid face and pushed him away and Zack put on a sad face.

"Stop acted like a child. You're not young anymore." Angeal said while rubbing his temple.

"My mind is still young!" Zack argued.

"Errr…." Some voice snapped the other attention. They looked at the direction of the voice...

The three fraccion lied on the ground and a pool of blood beneath the body.

"Did I hit too hard?" Zack asked.

"Yes. You did." Angeal answered immediately.

"Ah!!! What should I do? She said don't kill them. Ah! Angeal! What should I do?" Zack shouted and kept pacing in front of Angeal.

Thwack!

Zack stood besides Angeal silently and rubbed his head.

"Is he stupid?" Renji whispered to Ichigo.

"Definitely." Ichigo said.

"But one thing is sure about him." Chad finally said something from the whole commotion.

"Ah?" Ichigo asked.

"He is strong." Ishida answered. The other nodded too.

The other looked at the two men carefully. What Chad and Ishida said is true, another high rank Shinigami like Kira and Shunhei only capable of facing one fraccion at one time, if facing three at the same time; they'll be dead for sure. And this man who acts like a child and an annoyed lady killer finished three fraccion in one shot.

[Flashback]

_After blocking the attack from the three female fraccion, Zack put Inoue in his arm and backed away from the danger. After about an instance, Zack gently put Inoue on the ground,_

"_Are you ok?" Zack gently asked. All Inoue can do is just nod. Not that Inoue is some teenager that liked to observe guy, but she can't help it, the guy in front of him is so handsome that she kept staring at him._

"_That's great." Zack felt relieved and jumped back into the battlefield._

_Everything happened too fast. In a blink, Zack disappeared in front of her eyes and she followed the sound and looked at Zack who charged at the three fraccion who also done the same. Next thing she knew is that Zack appeared back in front of she and the three fraccion lied on the ground bleeding…_

[End Flashback]

"Maybe I can heal them." Unohana offered.

"But taichou! They are enemy." Isane panicked.

"Thank for your kind offer. But I don't want to put you guys in danger since they are your enemy. If you heal them, you will be in a lot of trouble." Angeal declined and bowed at Unohana.

"But it seems that this guy besides you wills also in trouble if you don't heal them soon." Unohana explained.

"Don't worry. We have healer too." Angeal said. Suddenly, Zack sad face turned into a happy one.

"Oh! That's Angeal. How can I forget? Thank you Angeal!" Zack hugged Angeal once again and of course got punched by Angeal once again.

Angeal sighed and rubbed his temple, really this big kid is so much trouble sometimes. (A/N: I pity you. Angeal. Here some Panadol.)

Angeal looked up and called out, "Yuhime (??)."

Besides Angeal, a light appeared above and a beautiful woman dressed like a Chinese goddess slowly descended to the ground. She has black long hair and yellow orb.

"Is there anything you want, Angeal-sama?" Yuhime said softly and bowed.

"Don't be so formal. Angeal is enough." Angeal said.

"That's right. Angeal won't mind anything like this. So, you can have anything you want of me." Zack said and put a hand on Yuhime shoulder.

Yuhime put her hand on her face and using her long big sleeve to hide her embarrassment.

Thwack!

"Itai!!! Angeal! What did I do this time?" Zack angrily said while rubbed his getting bumpy head.

"Please have some decency." Angeal said while apologizing to Yuhime.

"What! I'm just put a hand on Yuhimes' shoulder!" Zack argued.

Thwack!

Angeal talked with Yuhime while Zack was in a corner crying.

"So, I just need to heal them." Yuhime confirmed.

"Yes, because of that baka. He fought them too hard and they got seriously injured. You know that person won't want to see any person hurt." Angeal said while pointing at the crying Zack.

"Don't worry. They'll be fine in no time." Yuhime assured.

"Sorry for the trouble."

"It's ok." Yuhime walked (or floated) to the falling fraccion and put her hand above them and a light appeared below the three fraccion and shaped into a can just below her hand. Few seconds later, the light slowly dissolved and Yuhime slowly moved back to Angeal side.

"They are all healing. But to avoid unnecessary fight, I'm also put them in a sleep. So, there is no need to worry about them anymore." Yuhime reported to Angeal.

"Yu-chan, I'm also hurt. Please heal me." Zack popped out from nowhere and hugged her. Yuhime was startled, then suddenly screamed.

Thwack!

Angeal apologized to Yuhime again about Zack and his lack of decency. Zack was laying on the ground unconscious and smoke came out above his head.

"Quite funny, isn't it?" Renji asked while passed the popcorn to Ichigo.

"Where did you get popcorn?" Ichigo asked.

"This food called popcorn? Not bad." Renji said while ate another mouth of popcorn.

"Where did you get it?" Ichigo repeated the question.

"Inoue." Renji answered.

"Hisagi-san." Inoue pointed to her right.

"Kira." Shunhei pointed to Kira.

"Hanatarou-san." Kira pointed to Hanatarou.

"Ishida-san." Hanatarou pointed to Ishida.

"You must bring food when you are going out. Sewing kit and first aid kit also the same."

Everyone sweat dropped and thought at the same time, _"Where did he put all these things?"_

Ichigo cleared his throat and looked at the three strangers.

"Why are you helping us?" Ichigo asked.

"Someone ordered it." Angeal answered.

"Who gives you the order?" Unohana asked. They needed to get information about them, at least as much as possible. Maybe it was a trap from someone or was it a treat to them.

"Sorry, but I can't tell it." Angeal apologized.

"So, can I put that you're our ally." Unohana asked.

"Definitely." Angeal said with determination.

"Then, thank you for lending your help. We appreciate it." Said Unohana and bowed to the man. The others followed. (Except Renji, Ichigo and Ishida)

Angeal and Yuhime bowed back and Angeal suddenly looked up and smiled a little.

"Look like the other also are done already." Angeal said and Yuhime nodded.

"Huh?" The other confused.

Then, three shadows came out from nowhere and stood besides Angeal and Yuhime.

"Any problem?" Angeal asked.

"No." Ryuukitsu Koushu answered.

"Little. That man is stubborn and arrogant. He kept attacked even he doesn't have a chance to win." Victor answered.

Genesis didn't give any answer.

Angeal smiled and turn to the Shinigami,

"Well, our mission is finished now. We will take our leave now." Angeal said.

"What happened to Zack?" Ryuukitsu Koushu asked Yuhime. Yuhime said nothing.

Victor walked to Zack side and put him on his shoulder and moved to the group.

"Well, hope we can see again someday." Angeal said.

"Wait…" Ichigo tried to stop them.

A light covered the group and the group disappeared in a second.

"What really happened now?" Inoue asked.

"I hope for an answer too." Ishida said.

"Now, we should move. Let treat the injury and help the others." Unohana ordered.

"Hai." The other followed her command.

In the corner, Nel, Pesche, Dondochakka and BawaBawa sitting there and waiting for the Shinigami to noticed them.

"Did you think they already forgot us?" Pesche asked.

"I think so-de ariusu." Dondochakka answered.

Nel didn't say a word.

"Wait. Let me get Rukia first." Ichigo said.

The others stopped while waiting for Ichigo to retrieved Rukia.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted. The others quickly turned around to see what happened. They look at the place where Rukia rested at…only to find it is empty.

"What?!" The others shouted.

"Where is Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"She was there, wasn't she?" Renji asked.

"Where did she go?" Kira asked.

"Did she awake?" Shunhei asked.

"No. She won't be awake in such short of time. It probably would've took a few days." Isane explained.

"Or did enemy take her without our notice?" Chad asked.

"No. If there have been any enemy I should've been able to notice it." Unohana said.

"Then, where did Rukia disappear to?" Ichigo asked.

"There is one possibility." Unohana said.

"What is it?" Renji asked.

"Maybe it's that group that took away Rukia." Ishida answered.

"Those strange guys?" Shunhei asked.

"There is only this possibility now. But we still can't make any conclusions about it." Unohana said.

A small hand shot up.

They all looked at Nel.

"I think I know…" Nel said.

"You know? Where did she go?" Ichigo asked.

"Ditsyappear." Nel said while still looking at the ground that Rukia once lied on.

"You said she disappears? How can that happen?" Ishida shocked.

"Donz know, tsecond ago tshe thewe and in a blink tshe gone." Nel sobs.

"Ah! Sorry! Don't cry!" Ichigo tried to calm her down.

"Itsygo…" Nel wiped her tear away.

"What happened to Kuchiki-san?" Unohana asked.

"Don't know." Renji answered.

"Heh. Did you remember what Ulquiorra said?" Ishida asked.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"He said something about the skill that Kuchiki-san used to attack him and the thing that transports us out to Hueco Mundo is familiar. And also he said 'that one'. Maybe he knew what happened to her?" Ishida said.

"Then what? We go back to Hueco Mundo and ask him? Are you stupid?" Ichigo shouted.

"Do you need to shout?" Ishida shouted back.

"You're the one who shouted!" Ichigo fought back. He moved until his forehead was against Ishidas'

"You're the one who shouted in the first place."

"NO. DID NOT."

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!!!"

"YES!!!!!"

BANG!!!

Ishida and Ichigo both flew to the floor rubbing their foreheads. Both looked up and saw a smiling Unohana.

"Please remember that we are still in battlefield and there is no time for kiddies to play. Don't forget whose holds your life if you are injured." Unohana said while still keeping her smile.

A Shiver ran down both of their spines and they nodded.

"Good. Shall we go?"

The others looked at the smiling Unohana and all made a mental note,

"_Don't ever mess with her."_

The others started to moved, Ichigo was the last one of the group and he couldn't help but look back and stare at the place that Rukia once lied,

"_What really happened to you…Rukia?" _Ichigo thought.

"Ichigo." Chad called and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kuchiki-san will be fine." Chad assured.

"…"

"She is strong."

"…"

"We should trust her."

"…Ah…"

They turned around and quickly met up with the group.

After all of them were completely out of sight, a person came out from nowhere and stood at the place where Rukia had lied; the person stared at the place and sighed.

"Are you sure it's ok?" A voice asked.

"It's better this way." The person said.

"But it will hurt them."

"It's better this way." The person said the same thing.

"…and it will also hurt you."

"It's better this way."

"_Sigh_…"

"I'm sorry for troubling you."

"It's not trouble."

"Thanks."

"What are you going to do now?"

"We should get ready. They will take action after feeling their arrancar fall. We can't risk the door being opened. We can't."

"As you wish."

The person looked at the sky and sighed,

"Gomennasai, minna." The person said and disappeared and left only dust.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ehh….I skip the battle of arrancar top 3 with the other, I quite lazy… (That not an excuse!) Second, I'm not so good in writing fighting scene. Hope you guys can enjoy it.

And this chapter I only adds one new character that everyone knows which is Angeal from Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core is and my own character Yuhime. If you found out that Yuhime is similar to some character you have seen in some anime, tell me! I will put the credit.

And Zack in my story is a little different compared to the real Zack. I want to put something funny and I decided to change Zack into a funnier person. And it REALLY REALLY difficult to write Nel speaking, OMG!!! My head is about to burst!

I hoped you guys like my story so fare and I'm also invite you to gives some advice about the story like how it should go, or should I add what other character, or even your own created character. I will put the credit to you. Well, it is up to you. Thank for taking your time reading my note and see you in next chapter.

Here the preview:

"_Who are you?" Aizen asked._

"_Who am I is not important. The only thing you should know is…I'm here to defeat you."_


	5. Chapter 5

The group is on their way to meet with Yamamoto Sou-taichou. After few minutes they found Zaraki and Yachiru or more properly they found them. The direction-less Taichou and love to give wrong directions to Fuku-taichou, who was standing in front of a shocked Ichigo. In front of Zaraki and Yachiru is a small clinic named Kurosaki Clinic. The other afraid to offer this taichou to come with them since the taichou is in VERY bad mood because he was lost and couldn't get into any good fights. But thanks to Unohana taichou, she kindly asked Zaraki to come with them.

"Che. Guess it can't be helped." Zaraki murmured.

"Hehhehe… Ken-chan doesn't have sense of direction." Yachiru giggled.

"It's all because you give the wrong directions." Zaraki snapped. The said Fuku-taichou only kept laughing.

"Ah! That's right." Ichigo turned to Nel and her 'brothers'.

"Nel. Can you stay here?" Ichigo asked.

"I wyanna be wyith Itsygo." Nel cried.

"If you follow us and let other taichou see you. I can't guarantee what will happen next." Ichigo explained. The other people nodded.

"We can tell Sou-taichou about them after the war. Right now the other Shinigami will kill any hollow that is in front of them. If you follow us and let other captain see you, they will definitely kill you, if that happened, we will be too late to explain." Unohana said. The trio paled at what they said.

"You will stay here until the war is end. After this I will comes back here and get you, do you understand?" Ichigo kneeled down and patted her head. Nel nodded.

"I wyill be a good girl." Nel said.

"Don't worry. We will protect Nel-sama." Pesche and Dondochakka said and posed in a different pose. The other sweat dropped.

"Hanatarou." Unohana called her seventh seat.

"Hai. Taichou."

"You will also stay here."

"EHH!!!???"

"One, what in front is too dangerous for you. Second, you stay here is for caution. If a shinigami really comes here, you will as a proof that we are no enemy." Unohana smiled.

"Hai...Hai…Taichou." Hanatarou bowed.

"I hope we can get along." Hanatarou said to the trio.

"Don't worry. We will take care of you Hana-chan." Pesche said.

They kept moving after this. Shinigami using Shunpo while the Quincy using his Hirenkyaku. The only two humans that don't have such ability are carried by the others because they needed to move faster (the main reason is Zaraki was too eager to get into a fight as soon as possible.) Orihime was carried by Zaraki just like the time rescuing Rukia in the Soul Society. Carrying sounded a little bit unsuitable, ride is more suitable. Just like in the past, Orihime clutched on Zaraki broad shoulder with Yachiru doing the same. The only different is Yachiru kept giggled while Orihime kept her eyes shut and clutched tightly because of the speed. She still hasn't got used to the speed. (Of course it is.)

And the most difficult is Chad. Because of his big muscled body no one can move or carried him easily. At first they want Zaraki to carry him but Yachiru insisted she want Orihime with her. So, after discussion and vote, Ichigo and Renji carried Chad on both side.

"How long still we need to get there?" Zaraki impatiently asked.

"We're almost there." Unohana assured.

"Hinamori and Matsumoto condition?" Renji asked the taichou.

"They should be awake already." Unohana said.

"But they haven't woken yet." Renji looked at Shunhei and Kira who carried the two ladies.

"No." Shunhei said.

"Huh?" Renji confused.

"Matsumoto, I think it's time for you to 'wake up'." Shunhei said.

1…2…3…

"How did you know that I'm awake?" Matsumoto suddenly woke up and said.

"I'm the one who carries you." Shunhei said. Matsumoto pouted.

"You were awake all this the time!" Renji shouted.

"Just because I didn't open my eyes doesn't mean that I'm not awake. I was just storing up my energy." Matsumoto pouted.

"You just too lazy to used Shunpo…" Kira whispered.

"Did you say something, **Kira Fuku-taichou-san**?" Matsumoto flashed her most sexy smile.

"NO! NOTHING!" Kira shouted.

"You're too loud…Kira-kun." Hinamori murmured.

"Hinamori-san!" Kira yelled. Hinamori slowly opened her eyes and closed them back for awhile and reopened after they adjusted to the light.

"What happened?" Hinamori asked.

"There's a lot to tell but we can do it later. Now we are heading to Sou-taichou. There is something happening and we need to inform Sou-taichou." Kira explained.

"Oh…Kira-san. You can put me down now. I can Shunpo myself." Hinamori said softly. The group stopped awhile to let Kira put Hinamori down. Much to Matsumoto dismay, Shunhei put her down also.

"Ne, I'm still felt a little dizzy, I can't Shunpo myself." Matsumoto said and pretend she was about to faint.

"Stop lying, Matsumoto. If you continue like this, you will get fat." Renji said.

"How rude! I will not be fat and I'll always have a slim, curve and sexy body." Matsumoto said while moved her body sexily. The other guy's faces shaped a deep red.

"That's enough. We should get going." Ichigo looked at the other side and said. They started to move again.

"Matsumoto, get your ass move. Or else we're going to leave you behind." Renji shouted.

"Wait for me!" Matsumoto shouted and Shunpo to the group.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aizen side….

"Aizen-sama, I think we have some problem here." Ichimaru Gin said.

"I think so." Aizen calmly said.

"It's look like they are defeated." Kaname Tousen said.

"Well well, never imagined the other taichou becomes so strong in such short time, I'm so surprised." Ichimaru grinned. (A/N: While I'm writing this, I noticed that Ichimaru's name REALLY suit him. Ichimaru Gin. Ichimaru grin. Almost the same, right? Do you also think the same XD)

"No, they are not defeated by the taichou. I felt few unknown reiatsu. After they appeared, their reiatsu dropped straight away. Maybe they got some reinforcement." Tousen explained.

"And the group that trapped at Hueco Mundo is also back here. It looks like Ulquiorra had failed." Tousen said.

"I wonder what happened." Gin put his finger on his chin.

"Shall we see?" Aizen asked. Gin grinned while Tousen bowed his head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamamoto Sou-taichou was standing outside the fire prison and waiting for the others to meet up with him. His lieutenant was standing beside him. He could feel it. The others were heading this way now. And about the unknown reiatsu, he put it aside first because the first priority now is Aizen. He can worry about that later. His two most favorite pupils are almost here now. Just in time, Kyoraku and Ukitake appeared behind Yamamoto unharmed. Even his face did not show it, but he felt relieved that they awere not injured. After all, they are his most favorite students and he treated them like his own sons. He thought that maybe he should thank to that unknown reiatsu that helped them.

"Yo. Yama-jii." Kyoraku said casually. Nanao also stands besides her taichou.

"Genryusai-sensei." Ukitake bowed. Yamamoto only nodded as acknowledge of their presence.

Kuchiki-taichou, Soi Fong with her lieutenant, Hitsugaya-taichou; Mayuri-taichou with his lieutenant followed after them. Komamura with his lieutenant; few minutes later, Ichigo's group finally reached the place.

"Che. We are the last." Zaraki murmured.

"We are the last…we are the last…" sang Yachiru.

Unohana-taichou quickly walked in front then followed by her lieutenant to treat the injured.

Just Ukitake wants to report about the new incomer, Yamamoto speak up first.

"Our main priority now is Aizen, about the unknown reiatsu; we will discuss about it later." Yamamoto ordered. The other nodded. Silence filled the crowd. The atmosphere was so intense because they thought Aizen would take action any second now after he felt the falling of the Arrancar.

Tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…

Ichigo gulped and watched other also doing the same. Ah! This atmosphere is too annoying and why everyone become so quiet. (You're also the same! Ichigo!)

Tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…

Renji inhaled deeply and tried to smooth down his anxiety but to no avail. This is the most important battle for Soul Society and he cannot afford make a mistake.

Tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick……

Ichigo wants to move his leg. His leg started to feel sore for standing for so long. He wanted to scratch his leg. Before it becomes numb. He slowly moved his leg and he felt like thousand needles were puncturing his leg. Losing his balance, he fell onto Renji who was the nearest to Ichigo. And Renji fell too.

"Heh! What the hell are you doing?" Renji yelled after geting up to his feet.

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Why are you telling me shut up since you are the one who fell down in the first place?!" Renji returned the 'attack'.

"Because you are annoying." Ichigo 'attacked' back.

"What!?"

"What!"

Both guys quickly shut their mouth after feeling the increasing reiatsu of Yamamoto Sou-taichou. But they still held the deadly glare between each other. So another contest has begun. Only this time it is staring contest while the earlier was an arguing contest.

Tick…tick…tick…tick….tick…tick…tick…tick…

"Stop ticking there already!" Ichigo yelled.

Tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…

"Didn't you hear me?" Ichigo yelled again. (A/N: *evil laugh* I love to torture you, Ichigo *evil laugh*)

T…

"I dare you to tick once more…" Ichigo threatened.

"……………….."

"That's better."

"Kurosaki." Ishida asked while pushing his glasses.

"What is it this time, Ishida?" Ichigo impatiently asked.

"Who are you talking to?" The glasses guy asked.

"……………….."

"Whom am I talking to is none of your business!" Ichigo scowled.

"Did you need to make that face?" Ishida scowled back.

"What face?"

"That face."

"What that face?"

"That's that face."

"What that's that face?"

Thwack! Thwack!

Ichigo and Ishida glaring at each other while rubbing their head where its get hit by the wooden staff of Sou-taichou.

"Younger people these days…" Yamamoto sighed.

BOM!!!!

An explosion occurred at the fire prison and smoke covered all over the place.

Shinigami shielded them from the smoke but kept on guard. The traitor had freed themselves from the fire prison. The battle against the traitors starts now.

The smoke slowly disappeared and shows three traitors, Aizen, Gin and Tousen calmly stand there as if nothing had happened.

"Well, look like everyone is here to welcome us."Aizen smiled.

Hinamori looked at Aizen; Matsumoto looked at Gin; Shunhei and Komamura stared at Tousen. These people held a sad face against them. If they had a choice, they would choose not to fight them. But this is reality, the three person in front of them is enemy; they must fight them until the end.

"Aizen Sosuke, Ichimaru Gin, Kaname Tousen; you have submitted unforgiving crime, now as the Sou-taichou of Gotei 13, I announced you will be given death penalty." Yamamoto Sou-taichou said.

"Death penalty? How sad…" Gin said sadly, but his expression is different with what he said. He smiled evilly.

"Don't worry, Gin. Once I become the King, I will forgive your crime." Aizen said.

"Arigatou, Aizen-sama." Gin slyly said.

"Do you think you can win? You only have three people while we have all the taichou and Fuku-taichou here. You are no match of us. Surrender is your only option." Soi Fong said.

"Ah. That really was unexpected. How did you guys escape from Hueco Mundo?" Aizen asked Ichigo's group.

"What did you think that I'll tell you?" Ichigo said.

"Ah. That's right." Aizen agreed. He smiled. Ichigo groaned. This man really hit his nerve.

"Then, I assume that it is related to your missing Shinigami, Kuchiki Rukia?" Aizen said. Ichigo's body stiffened. How did he know?

"How did you know?" Ichigo shouted.

"Then, I was right." Aizen smiled.

_Shit. That bastard. Grgh…._

"Really, this did really out of plan." Aizen said while survey his surrounding. Stark at south side building, he is unconscious but still alive. Stark fraccion, Lilynatte tried to wake him up. Not far from Stark, Halibel is on the ground unconscious but still alive also.

Barragan at the north side, stuck in the wall unconscious, and bleeding badly but also still alive. Barragan fraccion all eliminated, and Halibel fraccions are also unconscious.

"Kaname." Aizen called.

Kaname step in front and lifted his hand up. A white light covered the hand and after awhile all the arrancar was lying beside the trio.

"Look like I miscalculated, I never calculated that you have some unexpected reinforcement. I thought you have 'them' as reinforcement." Aizen said.

"I think you mean 'them' mean us, right?" A voice said.

Without turning, Aizen smiled. He knows who this voice belong to.

"Ah… ohisashiburi…Hirako Taichou." Aizen turned and greeted his former taichou, Hirako Shinji.

Hirako Shinji stood in front of the Vizard group, his Zanpakuto in his hand.

"I'm here to collect my debt." Hirako exclaimed.

"I see." That's all Aizen said.

"Well, well. Look like we have more enemies now, what should we do, Aizen-sama?" Gin said which sounded like they were just discussing the weather.

"Their presence won't make any difference." Aizen said. He pointed his hand to the sky and the sky slowly opened until a wide black hole had appeared.

"What the hell is that?" Renji shouted and stared at the black hole wide eyed.

At the black hole, a big cannon come out from the hole and it stopped until the tip was peering out.

Amused by the reaction of the Shinigami, Aizen spoke, "This is the Cero version of Kido Cannon. Its power is same with one thousand Adjuchas power or should I say minimum."

"On…one…thou….thousand…" Omaeda cowered in fear.

All the taichou (of course included Ichigo) quickly Shunpo toward the cannon and tried to destroyed the cannon before its fire. They must destroy it before it destroyed them.

"Sayonara, fellow Shinigami." Said Aizen and moved his hand downward.

Cero cannon are activated and a black big Cero is fired. It doesn't even need to charged energy first and it's straight away fired.

_Shit! Can't make it…. _Ichigo cursed as he stared at the big Cero flying toward them.

_No, I must destroy it…_ Ichigo charged against the big Cero. Other Shinigami, Vizard, and human also had done the same.

Cero VS Shinigami, Human and Vizard

"Ah!!!" Hinamori and Matsumoto get thrown away from the pressure of Cero. They still just recover from serious injuries. Even though Hitsugaya want to check their condition, but this was not the time. They needed to stop this if not everyone will die. The other lieutenants also were not in as good condition as those two. Sweat forming on their forehead and they still tried to best to stop the Cero. Other captain also has some difficulties.

"Ah!" Orihime couldn't take it anymore and was sent flying toward the ground.

"Inoue-san!" Ishida shouted. Luckily Matsumoto caught Inoue just in time. However, this action cause Matsumoto to cough out more blood. Inoue also is on the verge of faint.

The cero kept charged forward and they were slowly getting sent backward. This is not really good.

Vizard quickly put out their mask and Ichigo also did the same. This is not the time to save their strength. With their mask, they succeed to move back the Cero little by little.

"Too naïve." Aizen said and moved his hand downward once again.

The Cero cannon fire a second time.

The second Cero pushed down the first one and the first one press against the group more forcefully. This caused all the left lieutenants to get thrown away. Now only leaveing all taichou, Vizard, Ichigo, Chad and Ishida.

"How does it feel? Powerful, isn't it?" Aizen asked in amusement. Looking at the group trying so hard to stop the Cero from making him feel so funny.

"Bastard…" Ichigo gritted his teeth.

"Hmm…how about one more?" Aizen smirked while ready to make a downward move.

The group widens their eyes. Its still can fire? If that really true that's no way they can last long. Or worst they all will get thrown away by the force immediately. Then this is really the end for all of them.

"Shit!" Ichigo cursed.

"Farewell." Said Aizen and make the Cero Cannon fired once more.

Now, third pushed second; second pushed the first and the first pushed the group.

"AHH!!!!" The entire group members were thrown away by the immense force. All on the ground, some of them couldn't move, some of them barely able to stand, some of them still have little strength left. They all look at the level three Cero flying towards them.

_I can't lose…can't… _thought Ichigo while trying his best to stay conscious.

Suddenly, a person appeared in front of them; Ichigo couldn't see the person's face because the person wearing the big cloak and covered the whole body of that person. So he also couldn't confirm the gender.

"_Don't worry. It'll be alright." _That person said. Even that person voice is unidentifiable. That person put out his/her Zanpakuto that still in sheath.

"醒める_,_ 玄武" Ichigo heard that person whispered. After command, he/she put out the Zanpakuto. A strong light covered the sword and it blinks the other eyes. After few second, Ichigo can see the Zanpakuto, it is glowing azure Szabla.

"水之结界" That person said. His/Her words followed by a big wave circling around the whole fake Karakura town and it formed into a big water sphere. Just in time, the Cero collide with the water shield. Two forces pressed against each other and it's only matter of time of which side will win. Is the Cero attack more powerful or the water sphere defense stronger?

"_吸いこむ_"That person command. The water sphere slowly absorbs the Cero gradually and the Cero getting smaller bit by bit. And the water sphere color slowly changed into grey to dark color. After a moment, the water sphere suddenly absorbs the Cero at full force. The Cero getting smaller and smaller….until the Cero was totally absorb by the water shield.

Ichigo and others looked at the water sphere. It becomes a livid color and you can look through it. This water sphere absorbs a worth more than thousand Adjuchas level Cero in such short of time.

"Kurosaki-kun." Some voice was calling him. Ichigo turned around and found Inoue looking at him.

"Inoue, you ok?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. Unohana taichou healed me." Inoue said while she kept hitting her chest. Ichigo looked around and right. Unohana and her lieutenant are healing the others and many were already healed.

"I'm here to heal you." Inoue said.

"Oh! Thanks." Ichigo thanked.

"双天帰盾watashi wa kyozetsu suru." Inoue summons her healing barrier and it covered Ichigo.

While Inoue was healing Ichigo, other people who are unconscious are attained back to their consciousness. They really owed Unohana taichou a lot.

"I'm just able to heal some of your wound. But serious injure need a lot of time and some medicine. So, please don't work yourself too much." Unohana said while wipe off the sweet that formed on her forehead.

"Inoue-san. You can stop healing now." Unohana said to the girl.

"But Kurosaki-kun is still not healed." Inoue said.

"It's ok. Inoue. I'm feeling better now." Ichigo said. Inoue reluctantly removed her barrier. Ichigo slowly stood up and stretched out his muscles. Really, he felt better after Inoue healed him. He still can fight…Ok. Let's see who still can fight. Well, all taichou had no problem with it, Ishida, Chad and Orihime (because she is the first that Unohana healed so she can help to heal others) too, and Renji, the mustache guy, the tall woman (because she can also heal others), the black sunglasses man, Yachiru (she is the one who didn't even get hurt a bit because she just rode on Zaraki's back) and that's all. The rest were seriously injured.

"Isane." Unohana called her lieutenant.

"What about the others condition?" She asked.

"Kira fuku-taichou and Hisagi fuku-taichou are having no problems and still can fight if they want but need to be cautious. Omaeda is unable to fight at the moment. Hinamori fuku-taichou and Matsumoto fuku-taichou are also unable to fight since they still have the earlier wound. Ise fuku-taichou need some time to heal, Kurotsuchi fuku-taichou...Well...Kurotsuchi taichou already…healed her…" Isane reported.

"It looks like everyone is alright. That's relieved." Unohana said and walked away.

"Taichou." Isane called out.

"Follow me. Isane. We are going to help the Vizard." Unohana said.

"Ah…Hai!" Isane run to her taichou side and followed her until they reached the place where Vizard had fell down.

"Ohisashiburi, Hirako taichou, Aikawa taichou, Mugurama taichou, Otoribashi taichou, Kuna fuku-taichou, Saguraki fuku-taichou, Yadomaru fuku-taichou, fuku-taichou of Kido corps, Ushoda fuku-taichou." Unohana greeted her former nakama.

"Yare, yare. We are not related to Soul Society anymore." Hirako said.

"If that is so, are you generous enough to let me heal you guys?" Unohana smiled.

"Na, don't worry. We have Hachi. We are already healed." Hirako said.

"Oh...is that so?" Unohana said and walked until she was face to face with Hirako. And she…poked on one of Hirako wound…hard…

"AHHH!!!!" Hirako kneeled down and tried to stopped to wound bleeding.

"See. You are still injured." Unohana said while still smiling.

Hirako kneeled on the ground and his tears at the verge of spilling. He turned around and saw his nakama standing far behind him.

"COWARD!!!" Hirako screamed.

"He is the stupid one who dared to speak with Unohana taichou like that." Love said. The others nodded.

"Remember, fight with her you will see the end of the world." Lisa said. The others also nodded in agreement.

"Well, do you need some help now?" Unohana kindly asked. Hirako nodded.

"What did you say?" Unohana asked.

"YES! I LOVE TO HAVE YOUR OFFER!" Hirako shouted.

"That's better." Unohana smiled and started to heal the man.

_Scary_…Other people who watched the commotion thought at the same time.

"ITSYGO!!!!!" A voice comes from behind. There is only one person who will call Ichigo like this. Ichigo turned around and meet with a pair of small feet collided with his face.

"Hyahh!!!" Ichigo felled down on the ground with Nel on top of him. She was crying while Pesche, Dondochakka and Hanatarou follow behind.

"Nel!!!" They shouted.

"Arrancar!" Soi Fong made a move to strike.

"WAIT!!!!" Ichigo shouted.

"What? They are enemy." Soi Fong narrowed her eyes.

"NO NO!!! They aren't! They are our friend." Ichigo tried to convince the taichou.

"What the boy said is true. They are not our enemy. They even helped us fight while we were in Hueco Mundo." Unohana said after she finished healing the Vizard.

Yamamoto Sou-taichou looked at Nel and Nel stared back….

"…………………"

"Its look like what the boy and Unohana taichou was true. Now, put down your Zanpakuto, Soi Fong taichou." Yamamoto said. Soi Fong reluctantly put down her weapon.

Kyoraku and Ukitake are standing behind Yamamoto smiling. There were only a few people who knew the secret of Yamamoto Sou-taichou. Who would know that the taichou of first division, Sou-taichou of Gotei 13, founder of Shinigami Academy, has a liking of…cute things. Kyoraku even made a comment in the past that the reason of Yama-jii taking Komamura was because he was cute (A/N: because that's long time ago, please imagined a small Komamura.)

"We will discuss about them after this." Yamamoto said. Everyone nodded.

That person slowly walked toward the group and bowed. At such a short distance, Ichigo can see the person more clearly but the identity of that person is still unknown because of the cloak. This person is about 160 cm or above. That's all Ichigo knows.

"Who are you and why are you helping us?" Ukitake asked softly.

"_Who I am is not important. I'm here to help the Soul Society, that's for sure."_ That person said.

"If that is so…you can at least show your face." Kyoraku asked.

"_I cannot do that."_ That person said.

"If you don't show your identity, we afraid that we cannot trust you and view you as our enemy." Hitsugaya said.

That person sighed. Then, that person slowly moved his/her hand to the cloak's hood, and pulled it down…

The group gasped. Underneath the hood is a…white mask.

"Vizard? Arrancar?" Ishida asked.

"What do you think that Vizard or Arrancar had THAT kind of mask?" Hiyori hissed.

They all looked at that person. Well, they still can't confirm the gender because that person face is hided behind the mask. The one thing that really made them surprised was…that mask…

That person's mask had…nothing. Normally, a hollow mask consists of a human facial features and skull-like. But this person mask really had nothing, just…white…This made this person's identity more confused.

"What really are you?" Kuchiki asked. That person didn't answer. All the time Yamamoto didn't speak and just stared at that person…

"I know you are here. Come out." Yamamoto spoke suddenly. The other looked around and found four people standing inside the shadow. They slowly come out from the shadow and their identity makes everyone gasped…once again…

Ichigo and Ishida's jaw dropped to the floor... (A/N: I think you know who already…XD)

"O…O…OYAJI!!!!!"

"Ry…Ry…RYUKEN!!!!"

"AH!!!! USELESS SON OF MINE!!!! TAKE THIS!!!!" Kurosaki shouted and flew like a rocket toward his only son.

"HYAHHH!!!!!!!!" Ichigo get kicked and collapsed into the ground.

"HAHAHAHAH!!!! YOU'RE STILL GOT A LOT TO LEARN!!! MY SON!!!" Isshin shouted while sitting on Ichigo back and put his son in a head lock.

"Hmph…GET OFF!!!" Ichigo throw his crazy father away. Isshin landed besides Ryuken.

"You are still so stupid as always…" Ryuken comments on Isshin childishness. He continues, "And…Is that how you called your father…Uryuu."

"Ho...How…" Ishida can't form a word.

"Ara…ara…looks like reaction really as expected." Urahara said while Yoruichi kept smirking.

"Gentaboshi, Yoruichi." Ichigo shouted. The other gasped.

"Yoruichi-sama!" Soi Fong surprised by her appearance.

"Really, this is the worst combination of group." Ishida finally said.

"Oyaji. Why the hell are you Shinigami and HOW?" Ichigo picked up his oyaji and shout at his face.

"Well well, my insolent son of mine. I'm really proud of you." Isshin said while gives him a thumbs up.

"Answer my QUESTION!!!!" Ichigo shouted and kept shaking his oyaji.

"Oi...Oi…you gonna kill you father, Kurosaki-san." Urahara said in a singing tone.

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouted at the cheesy man.

"What took you so long to come out? We almost died here!" Hiyori kicked Urahara on the head just like in old time. Urahara stand up and nursing his bleeding nose.

"You're alright now, aren't you?" Urahara said.

"You are still so late!" Hiyori got her slipper and kept hitting Urahara's head, Yoruichi just looked on laughing.

"Hiyori, you should stop now. We still need his…head…" Yoruichi said while she kept laughing. Hiyori only 'Hmph!' and went away.

"Thank you, Yoruichi-san. I owed you." Urahara said.

"Never imagined that I will ever see your face again." Ukitake said.

"Yeah. Me too." Kyoraku said.

"Well, I also am a little surprised." Urahara said.

"And…long time no see. Isshin taichou." Kyoraku addressed Isshin

"That's really long time ago. Now I'm only a doctor and father of three children." Isshin smiled.

"TAICHOU!!!???" Ichigo shouted.

"Insolent son of mine! Keep quiet while elder is talking!" Isshin scolded his son. This make Ichigo quickly shut his month.

"Well, well. Look like you haven't changed." Unohana walked towards Isshin and bowed.

"Ah! Retsu. Ohisashiburi! Still beautiful as always." Isshin winked.

"And your mouth is still as sweet as always." Unohana said.

"You guys know each other?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Oh...well well. I think most of the taichou don't know him since you guys are still new compared to us." Kyoraku said while pointing at Isshin.

"Let's me introduce you guys, the ex-taichou of jubantai, also called as genius in the past, also one of the oldest taichou besides three of us, the almighty of Yamamoto Kurosaki Isshin!"Kyoraku exclaimed.

"WHAT!!!!???" Everyone shouted.

"What…what…wait? Did you say YAMAMOTO?!" Ichigo shouted.

"Yes! I did." Kyoraku answered casually.

"Then, that's mean…" Komamura said.

"Even I hate to admit it; this person in front of you is insolent son of mine." Yamamoto sighed.

"WHAT!!!!!???????" Everyone shouted again.

"who are you calling insolent son, I am very respectful, _papa_." Isshin said while putting a pouting face on.

Thwack!

"How many time did I need to tell you stop calling me like that." Yamamoto sighed.

"So…son…of…gramps, so that's mean….mean…I…" Ichigo can't finish his word.

"YUP! That's mean you are the grandson of the greatest Sou-taichou." Isshin said happily.

"AH!!!!!!!! I AM GONNA GET CRAZY!!!!!" Ichigo put his hand on his head.

"Kurosaki-kun." Inoue tried to calm her friend down.

"Ara…Ara…we can have a hot reunion later. Now we should focus on the matter." Urahara said. Then they all turned their attention to him.

"Do you think this is what I think it is?" Yoruichi whispered to Urahara.

"I think so." Urahara whispered back.

"Then it's bad." Isshin whispered.

"Then what do you want to do?" Ryuken asked.

"Well, I don't know at the moment…" Urahara said. The four looked at Yamamoto Sou-taichou direction and saw he also stared at them. He nodded as he also known what they are thinking.

Silence…………..

BOM!!!BOM!!!

They all looked up and saw Tousen and Gin attacking the water sphere.

"They are trying to destroy the shield!" Soi Fong yelled.

"Actually…they started doing it long time ago…you guys just too busy to notice it." Kyoraku said.

"_Don't worry…no matter how hard they tried, they won't break this shield."_ Mystery person said.

"How are you so sure?" Kuchiki asked.

"_This shield is now in absorbing status. It will absorb any energy that attacks it._" That person said.

"What if it is overwhelming?" Hitsugaya asked.

"_If that so…"_ That person said. He/She looked at the sky and pointed his/her Zanpakuto upward,

"消" and the water sphere changed from black into it original color. The other stared at wide eyes. Such huge amount of energy and its disappear just like that. Tousen and Gin stopped attack.

Aizen slowly came on top of the water sphere and look at the person that just changed the water sphere. That person also looked at him. That person slowly floated and in a second that person was just below the layer of water sphere. Then, that person passed through the layer and was now standing outside with the trio traitor.

"Who are you?" Aizen asked.

"_Who I am is not important. The only thing you should know is…I'm here to defeat you."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think?

Here the explanation of the Japanese,

醒める_,_ 玄武_( Sameru, Genbu)- _to awake, black tortoise

水之结界_(mizu no ketkai)- _water barrier

_吸いこむ__(suikomu)-_ to inhale; to breathe in; to suck up; to imbibe; to absorb; to soak up.

消(shou)- extinguish; blow out; turn off; neutralize; cancel;

Here the preview:

"_Impossible…"_

_-_

"_Sorry but I can't let you leave like this…"_

_-_

"_It can't be…"_


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter:

"Who are you?" Aizen asked.

"_Who I am is not important. The only thing you should know is…I'm here to defeat you."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: That person

Aizen closely examined the person in front of him. He really couldn't figure out who this mystery person was, and he also never saw this kind of hollow mask…or is this hollow mask in the first place?

"You are here to defeat me…you said?" Aizen asked with a hint of amusement.

"Wow, you really have some guts, you know?" Gin said to the mystery person that was still in silence.

"Aizen-sama, please let me handle it." Tousen said and stepped in front.

Aizen silenced for a while before replying, "As you wish, Kaname."

Happy that he granted the permission, Tousen quickly using Shunpo, charged against his enemy. And his enemy next action shocked Tousen that mystery person put his or her sword back into it sheath.

"_Is this person stupid? Put the Zanpakuto back? Or has this person decided to fight me in it's sheathed form."_ Tousen thought while he still moved to that person. Now he was only a few feet to that person…Just when Tousen attack the person, a big sword blocked the attack.

"Yo." The man that blocked the attack said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It…It's that guy!" Ichigo shouted.

"Why is he here?" Ishida asked.

"Is that person Zack-san nakama?" Inoue asked.

"Who is he?" Hitsugaya asked.

"He is strong." Zaraki said excitedly.

"Kurosaki." Byakuya asked. They all looked at the cold six squad taichou.

"Where is my sister?" He asked.

Silence.

"Um… she…she…kind…of…" Ichigo muttered.

"What happened to my sister?" Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

"After taichou-san left, Kuchiki-san suddenly fainted and Unohana-taichou healed her and we let her rested and then she disappeared from our sight and I think it must be the alien kidnapped her to made an experiment on her and after this removed her memory of them and then send her back to us. All she remembers is she eating the red bean paste wasabi butter sweet potato banana salad." Inoue said while putting a finger on her chin.

Silence. Sweet dropped.

Well, Byakuya could understand the front part saying that Rukia suddenly disappeared from their sight and no one know where she disappeared to…and the last part….he pretend he never heard it.

After awhile, Renji continue.

"Yeah…we don't know what happened to her…and where she went." Renji whispered.

"But we assumed that the group of that guy had kidnapped her." Kira explained and pointed to Zack.

"I.." Ichigo cannot finish his word because a force crushed onto him and next thing he knew he was underneath his father.

"My insolence son of mine! How can you lose our beloved third daughter! I'm so disappointed with you!" Isshin sat on his son back and one hand lock on his leg while the other on Ichigo neck.

"GE….GET OFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ichigo shouted and using all his might he successfully got his crazy father off and threw him far away.

After a 'successful' landing, Isshin quickly jumped back and run back to his son, "Oh! My dear Masaki! I have failed you! I couldn't teach my son to become a man! I also failed to protect our third daughter!!!" Isshin was crying and climbed on his son.

"I said….GET OFF!!!!!!" Ichigo raged and threw his father on the floor…again.

"And…Rukia is not your daughter!!!" Ichigo finished.

Ryuken slowly walked until he stood in front of Isshin's 'corpse'.

"Did you ever learn your lesson?" Ryuken asked.

"Nope." Isshin answer without any hesitation, Ryuken sighed.

"Haha…Must run in the family." Urahara commented.

"Don't ever compare me with my crazy father!" Ichigo yelled.

"What! How can you treat me like this! Ah!!! Masaki! I've really failed you!!!" Isshin put out a Masaki pocket size photo and cried on it. Ichigo vein popped…until Yamamoto walked to Isshin…

Using his cane Yamamoto hit Isshin left to right back to left and back to right and after about ten times Yamamoto hit Isshin on the head and leaving Isshin on the ground unconscious.

"Finally…some peace." Yamamoto sighed.

_Ichigo/Kurosaki must have taken after him…_Everyone thought.

Yamamoto walked back to where he standing before and Urahara kneel besides Isshin and poked Isshin's head with his fan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the fighting scene…

"Zack." The masked person called.

Zack pull back and sent an attack wave toward Tousen. Tousen dodged and put a distance between them.

"Zack." the masked person called again.

Looking behind, Zack sighed and jumped back to the masked person's side. Zack was facing the masked person now. He looked sad for a moment before putting a hand to that person's mask and slowly caressed the person's mask.

"Don't force yourself. I know you don't like to fight and seeing blood. You can choose not to fight; we will be here to fight for you. We don't want you to push yourself too hard. We are worried about you…" Zack gently said. The masked person said nothing.

"And don't worry about me. He still got a lot of things to learn to become my opponent." He grinned. The normal Zack is back

"Now…can you leave this to me?" Zack asked. The masked person nodded. The person slowly turned around and got back inside to the water shield.

Zack turned around and faced his enemies who still haven't made a move during his conversation with the masked person.

"Now…where were we just now?" Zack smiled and swing his sword back and forth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo doesn't know what happened to him…he watched the whole commotion up there. Even though he couldn't hear a thing, but he can see clearly. While he watched that womanizer put his hand on that person face, he felt something he never feels in his life. He couldn't put a word on it, the only thing he can tell is his heart was aching…but why he has a heart ache…he didn't know…Ichigo put a hand on his chest where his heart lied. He felt weird right now, like his heart is being ripped slowly…why? Why is he feeling like this? What happened to him? Maybe it's because of that mystery person? When he first met this person, he had a strange feeling…like he knew this person a long time ago…and he had a feeling that he cannot describe…

"Ichigo."

Someone calling him, made him snap from his thoughts. Ichigo looks beside him and found his father look at him with a seldom, serious face.

"Are you alright?" Isshin asked with concern.

"Ah…" Ichigo answered half-heartedly.

Isshin knew his son is hiding something, but decided to let it off after seeing his son's expression. Besides, he thinks he knows the reason of it…he can confirm it later…now he needs to focus on the matter on hand…Yes…First he needs to do something. He must do that…before it's too late…

Everyone watched the mystery person slowly move back to them.

Silence…

Urahara cleared his throat and asked, "Is that person up there your nakama?"

That person nodded.

Before Hitsugaya can asked the next question, Ichigo cut him off,

"Where did you bring Rukia to?"

That person said nothing.

"Oi, I'm asking you where you brought Rukia to."

Nothing.

"I SAID…" Ichigo get kicked by his father and fly few meter away.

"Insolence son of mine! Is that how you ask people!! So rude!!! I never taught you such a thing!!!" Isshin said after kicking his son.

"What the hell is your problem?! Oyaji!!" Ichigo said after gets on his feet.

Ignored his son outburst, he turned to the masked person, "Sorry for my son's rudeness, he didn't mean to be rude. Hope you won't mind."

The masked person nodded. Isshin smiled.

"Thank you. Now can I ask you a question…if you won't mind?" He asked.

A nod.

"Well, someone said that there is possibility that your friends has kidnapped one of our nakama, I want to ask that is true and if it's true can you tell your friend to give her back to us?" Isshin asked gently.

"_Sorry, but I never saw your nakama in the group. I don't know where she is."_ the person said.

"Oh…thank you." Isshin bowed.

"_Sorry for not helping much."_ The person apologized.

"No…No…It's not your fault and you really helped us a lot. We should be the one to apologize for bringing trouble to you." Isshin said.

"_It's nothing." _

"Ah…Thank you…What should I call you?" Isshin asked.

"…_.."_

"Sorry?" Isshin asked again.

"_Bukei." _

"Oh...Ah...Thank you Bukei." Isshin thanked. _Weird name…_

"Na…na…Bukei, is you a woman?" Urahara popped from nowhere and asked.

Pap!!!

Urahara is on his knees nursing his head.

"Are you stupid? Can't you see that?" Hiyori hissed.

"Well, I just want to confirm…" Urahara said while alert for the next attack.

"What guy would caress a guy's face like that?" Hiyori hissed again and keep hitting Urahara with her slipper.

"Well, if that guy is gay then there is a possibility…" Urahara couldn't finish his words because Hiyori give a heavy hit on his head and he fainted right after.

"Don't say anything more! I'm sick of it!" Hiyori walked back to the Vizard group.

"Oi, Kisuke. Still alive?" Yoruichi asked.

Kisuke quickly jumped up and waved his fan, "Don't worry, Yoruichi. I'm still much alive."

Clang! Clang! Clang!

They looked up and saw Tousen and Zack fighting intensely.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zack side….

"Yo. You are not bad." Zack said while blocked Tousen's attack easily.

On the other hand, Tousen was panting and he still did not land an attack to the guy…successfully.

"Ara. Done already? Here I thought I could have some fun." Zack taunted.

Tousen felt angry and quickly send a powerful attack to the guy and the guy still easily dodged it off.

"Ah. That a good one." Zack said still smiling. Then he heard something behind…

"….Shinzo." It was Gin. He has released his Shikai. His Shinzo charged against Zack in high speed…

Clang!

Gin narrowed his eyes. His sword was blocked by another person.

"How many times do I need to tell you, please be aware of your surroundings and don't ever let your guard down." Angeal scolded his pupil.

"Wa li. Too wrapped in fight." Zack apologized.

"Remember it. I won't be always there to save you." Angeal sighed.

". Wakarimashta." Zack smiled and proceed to fight Tousen. Angeal move to fight Gin. Now two on two.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That guy is also here." Ishida said. He offers his hand to Inoue and Inoue accepted happily and was able to climb up to the top.

Now they moved to a higher place so they can watch the fight more clearly. Now everyone was able to hear and watch what happened.

"_Angeal."_ The masked person said.

"Right. That's his name." Renji said.

"Look out!" Ichigo suddenly shouted. They all look at Aizen who already pull out his Zanpakuto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We really wasted so much time now…" Aizen angrily said. These guys come out at the worst time and he really needed to get to the Ouken as fast as possible. If they stayed here any longer, they will be possibly be defeated, because now he needed to deal with 10 taichou and Vizard and now those unknown people and those Ryoka…this really slows down the plan.

"I will kill anyone who dares to stand in my way." Aizen said as he ready to release his Shikai. Tousen and Gin quickly retreated and left Angeal and Zack standing there confusedly.

"Kudakero, Kyoka Suigetsu."

"_Angeal! Zack!"_ the masked person shouted. The man watched as Zack and Angeal covered in light.

"_Angeal! Zack!"_ the masked person screamed and quickly Shunpo to them.

Just when the masked person reached the top of water shield, he or she stopped moving and quietly stared at the light covered nakama.

The light that covered Zack and Angeal started appeared crack and few second later the light completely scattered and the light piece slowly falling down. Inside, Zack and Angeal are fine and unhurt…and there is one more person that shouldn't be there second ago… The man has long silver hair and wears the cloth that similar to Zack and Angeal except his chest is exposed… the wind rustled his long silver cloak …on his hand is a very long sword… (Guess who? I think it's very obvious, isn't it?)

"Impossible…" Tousen feels that this is the first time that someone has totally broke Aizen-sama's illusion.

The man slowly moved his gaze to the masked person…now the two is looking at each other…

"Yo! Sephiroth! Thanks for saving us. But we can handle it ourselves, you know." Zack ruined the moment by stepping in.

Sephiroth broke his gaze and turn his attention back to the over sunny boy but said nothing.

"Don't be so rude, Sephiroth is your senpai. Some manner, please." Angeal said and knocked Zack on the head.

"Sephiroth won't mind about it, is that right?" Zack rubbed his head and asked Sephiroth.

"If this guy ever in his whole life had manner, Genesis would give up his Loveless." Sephiroth said to Angeal, while Angeal laughed.

"HEH!!!What's that supposed to mean?" Zack pouted.

"Sephiroth is saying that if you ever have manner, pigs will fly." Angeal laughed. Sephiroth allowed him to have a small smile. Zack tried to defend himself and keep arguing with Angeal_. _

_"_Hado 90, Kurohitsugi."

Suddenly, a box of black energy surrounded Sephiroth and the others. Aizen smirked.

"You really should pay some attention. We are in the middle of the fight and you standing there chatting. It's your fault for letting your guard down." Aizen said while looking at the black coffin inside pierced the trio by dozen of energy spear from head to toe.

All of a sudden, a white blast has sent toward Aizen and other. They are lucky they could dodge it in time, if not they would have definitely been cut in half. After they landed, they look at the black coffin which now had a big wide crack; second later the black coffin was gone. The trio inside the black coffin are unhurt even attack by such high level Kido.

Sephiroth was standing in the middle of the group and his sword waving high. Right of Sephiroth is Zack who was smiling brightly and his sword on his shoulder; and Angeal on his left had his sword behind his back and his eyes are closed and smiling. (A/N: Nice pose!)

Aizen eyes shown rage now. How the hell did they get unhurt from such high-level Kido? He need some backup plan now…

"You have 3 seconds to leave this place." Sephiroth said to Aizen. Aizen narrowed his eyes. What did he said? They want them to leave? Ridiculous! He put so much effort just to wait for today. He won't make it wasted. No matter what, he must get the Ouken.

"You won't get what you want here." Sephiroth said as if he heard what Aizen thinking.

Aizen shocked. Not that the man can know what he is thinking but what he has said.

"What do you mean by can't get what I want here?" Aizen asked.

"Even you really did create a new Ouken. You can't open the door." Zack said.

"And why is that?" Aizen asked again.

"Why I need to tell you?" The man smirked. Aizen is full of rage now. Did this man try to make fun of him?

"If you try to open a new Ouken, you only will end up dead. The door now is following the current reiatsu pattern of the current Ouken, so there will be only one Ouken that can be opened. And there only allows one Ouken to exist. Even if you successfully create a new Ouken, I believe that it will be destroyed in a second. Simply mean that if you want to create a new Ouken, you need to destroy the current Ouken. By destroying the Ouken, the door now will also destroy, so if you make a new Ouken, a new door also created." Angeal explained after knocking Zack on the head once again.

"Why are you telling us this? We are your enemy right?" Gin asked.

"The reason we are telling you this is because we don't want to cause anymore people to fight. With telling you the information is the fastest route." Zack said.

Then silence filled the crowd…

"." Aizen called.

"Hai, Aizen-sama." The two bowed.

"Let's go. There is nothing we can do here anymore." Aizen said and turned to leave. The two follow behind.

"Wait!" Ichigo shouted and tries to get out from the shield but failed. The shield absorbed all his attack. Damn! This shield also absorb from inside, he thought it could only be absorbed from the outside.

Tousen opened a Garganta and let Aizen and Gin stepped through it, Tousen chanted some spell and the fallen Arrancar are automatically sent toward to Garganta, and Tousen stepped through it after all Arrancar are safely moved back into Hueco Mundo. And the Garganta was slowly closing.

"Wait!" Ichigo shouted again. What now? They have been put in here until they retreated. And they are all injured badly, he just wanted to defeat them and now…every effort is wasted. Well, not totally wasted, at least Karakura town and the others were safe now…but he really wanted to beat that Aizen so badly, and now he only can stand there watching Aizen retreated.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo felt a hand put on his shoulder and he turned around to find Chad. He tried to calm him down. Ichigo take a deep breath and exhaled. There is nothing can do now, the thing he should do now is rest and get recovered as soon as possible and start to get stronger. There will be next time, next time he definitely he will definitely get that guy.

When the Shinigami were busy discussing what should they do now, the shield around them slowly moved in backward until the shield was completely put off.

Zack, Sephiroth, Angeal and the masked person moved toward the group.

"Thank you so much for giving us your help. We really appreciate it." Yamamoto said and bowed slightly.

"There is no need to thank us. We are only doing what a normal person would do." Angeal said. Besides him was Zack who kept smiling and waving at Inoue and trying to make Inoue look at him. Of course, Zack was soon being beaten by Angeal again. Then, Sephiroth turned around and started to walk away.

" but we should leave now." Angeal said and turn to leave too. Zack was waving his hand to say goodbye to them and started walking away too. The masked person stayed there for awhile before bowing and starting to leave too.

Just the four walked away from them about few feet, four shadows have moved from behind Shinigami group and charged against the four.

Zack, Angeal, Sephiroth and the masked person stopped in their track. They slowly moved their gaze to their side.

Besides Zack is Ryuken who has his bow summoned on one hand and another hand holding…well of course, too obvious, cigarette. His bow is pointed at Zack.

Angeal is face to face with Urahara. Urahara already put out his Zanpakuto inside his cane and pointed at Angeal, his other hand is put on the tip of his hat.

In front of Sephiroth is Isshin who has his Zanpakuto pointed at him too and smiled cheerily.

And lastly, Goddess of Flash Yoruichi is standing in front of the masked person. She held a serious face and her hand put in a fist.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked the four.

"Sorry but I can't let you leave like this…" Urahara said cheerfuly.

"And why is that?" Angeal asked.

"Because you have something we want." Isshin answered for Urahara.

"And what make you think that we have something you want?" Zack asked.

"There is only one way to find out." Ryuuken said while throwing the cigarettes away.

The eighth person disappeared at the same time.

The other Shinigami find themselves busy watching the fight. They are so fast and the fuku-taichou having difficulty to have their eyes follow. So does Chad and Orihime.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yare, Yare, look like I really need to give my all." Urahara said.

"Oh? So, you are still keeping something?" Angeal amused.

"Well, you can see it later." Urahara said.

"Okiro Benihime." An explosion occurred.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not far from Urahara, Ryuuken and Zack is having a tag. Zack keep running and dodging the attack from Ryuuken while the latter keep firing and kept up with the guy.

Zack looks behind only to find out nothing behind. _Hem? Where is that guy?_

"Are you looking for me?" A voice comes from in front of him.

Zack looks in front only to meet with Ryuuken bow.

BOOM!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now move to Isshin. He is busy parring with Sephiroth. Even he is using half of his strength, but he know his opponent wasn't even using half of his strength either.

"You don't want to release your Shikai?" Sephiroth asked coldly.

"You look through me, don't you?" Isshin grinned. Isshin stepped away and landed feet away from Sephiroth, "Well then, let the fun start, shall we?"

"Unleash your fury, sandstorm." Finally Kurosaki Isshin Zapankuto has been revealed.

A strong wind surrounded them both and...BOOM!! The wind become a big sandstorm. The other Shinigami couldn't see what was happening inside since it's being blocked by the sandstorm.

Ichigo was feeling worried. He don't know how strong his oyaji is but his opponent is unbelievably strong.

"Don't worry. Your father will be alright." Said Yamamoto after seeing his grandson worry about his father. Without waiting for response, he continues, "He has the most powerful Earth and Wind type Zanpakuto, besides he is a tough fighter." Ichigo looks at his new found grandfather for a moment before turning back his attention to the fight.

An explosion sounded and they turned their attention there. They all look at that direction and found Yoruichi has release her Shunko.

"Yoruichi-sama..." Soi Fong stared at her master, worrying about her safety like Ichigo with his father. Because it is seldom to see Yoruichi release her Shunko and when she is releasing it, it's means that she is forced to. And it also mean that her opponent is strong.

They all look at the area the others were fighting, it was covered with red, blue, yellow and white reiatsu. (Note: Red is Urahara, Blue for Ryuuken, Yellow for Isshin and White for Yoruichi)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoruchi looked at her opponent intensely...She knew her opponent was strong and she will definitely lose if she makes any mistakes and that's why she released Shunko. She doesn't want to make any mistakes, because there is only one chance to do it, she has an important mission, and she cannot fail. Dodging the punch from her enemies, she quickly sends another kick to the masked person. Her opponent easily dodging it. Yoruichi knows her opponent is not using the Zanpakuto because the masked person wants a fair fight. The masked person doesn't want use the Zanpakuto as an advantage.

The two fighting is getting more intense and faster.

...Attack. It's a never ending cycle. Yoruichi focus on her mission on finding the opponents weakness.

Right at the moment, an explosion distracted her opponent from the fight when her opponent turned the attention to the fight between Zack and Ryuuken.

_This is my chance!_

Yoruichi put out something from her clothes and using the opportunity to Shunpo in front of the masked person. She throws the object toward the masked person's mask and a smoke has appeared and covered the masked person head. The masked person surprise from the attack and not fast enough to dodge it. After successful of her mission, she quickly whistled to inform her friend that she has done it. Ryuuken, Isshin and Urahara quickly removed themselves from the fight and move to Yoruichi side. Zack, Angeal and Sephiroth also done the same and quickly moved to their nakama side.

Yoruichi looks at her friend come toward her and she nodded when they all look at her.

"Now, let wait and see." Urahara whispered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you alright?" Zack asked concernedly. The trio is in front of the masked person.

The masked person nodded. Finally, the smoke around it has disappeared.

"Are you sure?" Angeal asked. Sephiroth looks at the masked person quietly.

The masked person nodded. The trio move aside and look at the four angrily.

"What did you do?" Angeal asked.

"Eh?" Urahara pretended.

"Don't lie. I know you know it." Zack said. Zack feels a tuck at his shirt and he looks behind. The masked person shakes head as a sign of not wanting them to fight anymore.

Suddenly, the masked person put a hand on his/her face. The other turned all their attention to the masked person.

Crack! Crack! Crack!

The masked person mask has broken and it slowly shattered into pieces and falls to the ground... the others finally see the person faces...and they gasp. Surprised when they look at that person face...that person's identity has totally shocked them...

"it can't be..." Renji gasped.

"What is actually happening?" Ishida asked and looking at that person wide eyes.

"How?" Orihime asked.

Chad didn't said anything but his eyes has betrayed him. He eyes held confusion and shock.

Same as Byakuya. Even he doesn't said anything, but his eyes were wide for a moment as he saw that.

Ichigo looks at the person, he can't believe what he is seeing, how can that be? And is it true of what he is seeing? That person's face....

"Rukia." He whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ehh....what do you think about this chapter? I hope it's ok. Ah!!! My head really hurt...because it's really difficult for me to get the right word, you know? Yeah...i have a lot of inspiration and I always imagined about the story, it's really excited....but the problem is I doesn't know how to write it down, for example, the fight between the eight, I imagined it really intense and really good, but I can't describe it. So, the result come out is less than my imagination. So, I hopes you guys can understand what I'm writing here.

And in this chapter, I add a new character, Sephiroth from Final Fantasy 7. I REALLY LOVE HIM!!! SO COOL, SO HANDSOME, SO STRONG...SO...SO...SO...Ahhem! Sorry for my rudeness. But you have the same opinion with me right?

Oh! forgot something. It's about Isshin Zanpakuto. First I hoped I can write in Japanese but I'm not sure I getting it right or not so I put it in English. I write it here for you to see, if you know the right Japanese please tell me, I really appreciate it.

おまえの狂乱解放します,砂嵐(omaeno kyouran kaihoshimasu, sunaarashi)-Unleash your fury, sandstorm.

And why I choose this as Isshin Zanpakuto, here the formula:

Yamamoto and Isshin-father and son

fire and ?- their zanpakuto

fire-hot?

Desert-Hot and lot of sand...sandstorm?

= Yamamoto and Isshin= fire and earth+wind.

I hoped you guys can understand it.

And, haha...finally the masked person true identity has revealed, but I think all of you already known, isn't it? Because it's too obvious (in my eyes, of course, I'm the author.) and what will happened next. Hehe...continue support me to find out. As the same, thank you for taking your time to read it and I hope you enjoyed it so far. Arigatou-gozaimasu.


	7. Chapter 7

_Previous chapter:_

_Ichigo looks at the person, he can't believe what he is seeing, how can that be? And is it true of what he is seeing? That person's face...._

"_Rukia." He whispered._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Rukia

"Rukia..." Ichigo called his important nakama.

The said Rukia looked at Ichigo with a sad look, then she moved her gazes to the floor.

Just when Ichigo wanted to step forward....three shadows moved in front of her and blocked the group for looking at her further....

"This is your purpose right?" Zack asked and look at Urahara. But he said nothing and kept quiet.

"Do you know that you doing this would hurt her so much?" Angeal said. They could see anger in his eyes.

"Zack. Angeal. Sephiroth." She called the three. They turned around and now look at her with concern.

Ichigo looked at her. She IS Rukia! He knows that! Even her voice is a little different, her voice is more mature, but he was still able to identify it, the person in front of him is DEFINITELY Rukia!

All of a sudden, Sephiroth attack the Shinigami by slashing a powerful wave toward them. The Shinigami were forced to back away from the attack to avoid getting hit.

While Ichigo dodged to attack, he can see the other side of the attack, the group of four is using this chance and to start to retreat.

"WAIT!" Ichigo shouted and start to chase the four. Urahara, Isshin, Yoruichi, Ryuuken also done the same at the same time with Ichigo. Then the other Shinigami followed after.

"WAIT! RUKIA!" because he is the master of Shunpo, he was able to shorten he distance between the group and now he was only few meters away.

"Go." Sephiroth said to Rukia. Rukia marched forward from the group. The three left stopped and stared at Ichigo and the four who followed closely behind Ichigo.

Then, Ichigo felt a heavy pressure above him and instinctively he moved Zangetsu upward and a big sword crashed into Zangetsu. The attacker pushed more pressure toward Ichigo and he was having difficulty to fight with the pressure. Ichigo slowly got pushed down further and further.

"Ichigo!" Now the four were just behind Ichigo and with a moment Isshin was near the two and he attack the guy who was fighting with his son. The guy quickly retreated and jumped to the trio who blocked to road to Rukia.

"Cloud." Zack called the guy. Cloud nodded his head. The four were in their fighting stance and waiting for the opponent to attack.

"Go." Isshin told his son and the five charged toward the four.

"Five versus four? Not so fair..." A woman voice comes out from nowhere and attack Yoruichi. Yoruichi forced to stop and face her enemy.

"Yoruichi-san." Urahara stopped and move to help her.

"NO! GO! DON"T MIND ME! I CAN HANDLE IT!" Yoruichi shouted and attack the woman.

Urahara hesitated for a moment before Shunpo away.

"Be careful, Tifa." Cloud told his friend.

Sephiroth and other also charged forward and now everyone were engaged in one on one fighting.

Sephiroth vs Isshin, Angeal vs Urahara, Zack vs Ryuuken, Cloud vs Ichigo.

Ichigo really needed to get to Rukia right now and the guy in front of him wouldn't give him a chance and kept blocking his way while he tried to get past.

"Chire, Senbonsakura." That's Byakuya voice. Byakuya Shikai charged toward Cloud. Cloud was in barely a second surrounded by thousand of sakura.

"Go." Byakuya said simply.

Ichigo looks at Byakuya and thanked him silently. He quickly Shunpo in his full force, toward the direction of Rukia had run to.

Ichigo kept Shunpo and Shunpo and finally he could see Rukia not far in front of him. She seemed like she was waiting for her nakama.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo shouted. Rukia looked at him unsurprisingly while with sad eyes.

"Ichigo..." Rukia called his name softly. Ichigo slowly walked to Rukia and now they were both a few feet away from each other.

"Why are you running away? What happened to you? Rukia please answer me." Ichigo begged.

"...Sorry....Ichigo...I" Suddenly a red rag cloth appeared between them and in a second Rukia disappeared.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted and try to catch the red rag cloth but to no vain, the cloth just slipped away from his finger.

"RUKIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ichigo screamed while watching the red rag cloth disappeared in front of him.

After a moment, the others finally catch up with Ichigo and they are panted.

"Where is Rukia?" Renji asked.

Ichigo didn't answer and just keep staring at the place where Rukia had disappeared.

"WHERE IS RUKIA?!" Renji grabbed Ichigo shihakusho and shout on his face.

"I DON"T KNOW! I DON"T KNOW! SHE JUST DISAPPEARED! DISAPPEARED!" Ichigo screamed and punched Renji on the face. Renji got up and returned the favor. Now the two just kept punching each other.

"STOP!!!!!" Yoruichi shouted. But they didn't stop. Shunhei, Kira, Ishida and Chad run in front and separated the two from punching each other. Shunhei and Kira pinned Renji down while Ishida and Chad stopped Ichigo.

"That's enough!" Yamamoto said and smacked his cane to the ground.

"Abarai fuku-taichou, please restrain yourself. That's so unwise for a fuku-taichou." Yamamoto scolded the red head.

"And shinigami-daikou, please stop yourself too, you should know you can't release your anger in punching people."

"Now, Urahara Kisuke and Kurotsuchi taichou, please return Karakura back to normal, I believe that Karakura is safe at this moment. Shinigami please returned to Soul Society and get some proper treatment and rest, this is a tough fight and you all did a good job. As for the human, I appreciate your help and I want to say thank you" Yamamoto said and turned and walked to the Senkaimon. Yamamoto stopped in front of the Senkaimon, "And also said thank to the Vizard." Said Yamamoto before disappeared inside the Senkaimon.

Now, only left Ichigo, Ishida, Chad, Orihime, Yoruichi, Isshin, Urahara and Ryuuken at the Karakura.

"Just heard him say something about it, where is the Vizard?" Ishida asked

"They didn't follow us, soon after we chased the guy, they had returned back to their base." Orihime explained.

"How did you know?" The same guy asked.

"Oh! It's Hachigen-san told me." Orihime answered happily.

"Don't stand here. Let's go back to my shop and have a rest. I think you guys REALLY need it." Urahara said. They all now walked to the Urahara Shoten. Only one person who keep looking back until he get smacked by his father.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ICHI-NII!" Ichigo just stepped into the shop and found Yuzu and Karin run to him and hug him to death.

"Yuzu! Karin! Why are you guys here?" Ichigo also returning the favor.

"That goat-chin suddenly brought us to here and told us don't ever step outside." Karin explained.

"And we can also saw Ichi-Nii fighting there." Yuzu said.

"What?!" Ichigo surprised. Well, he knew Karin can saw spirit, but Yuzu...

"Since when have you been able to see spirits, Yuzu?" Ichigo asked.

"Huh? Me? Oh, actually I already saw spirits for quite some time, that's about after the incident few month ago..." Yuzu told her adventure with Karin and a cat.

"So, goat-chin there is a Shinigami like you?" Karin asked her brother.

"Huh? How did you know about Shinigami?" Ichigo asked.

"I know a little about Shinigami, then the big guy here explained about Shinigami, Soul Society, Hollow, Arrancar and explained everything we didn't know to us. " Karin pointed at Tessai.

"Welcome home tenchou." Tessai greeted his manager.

"So....can I become a Shinigami too?" Karin suddenly dropped the bomb.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" "YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" First is a brother answer, the latter is the father answer..

"Hell No! How can you say yes. It's will be too dangerous!" Ichigo shouted in his father's face.

"Of course you can. Now it's best for them to learn self-protection since now is the crucial time. So they can protect themselves in case we are not able to be with them." Isshin suddenly turned serious.

"So, We can! YES!" Karin cheered. Yuzu also followed her twin.

"A human family that every family member is Shinigami, can't imagine..." Ishida put up his glasses. He looks at his father who now busy talking with his phone. He quickly looked to the other side when his father looked at him.

"Uryuu. Let's go." Ryuuken ordered his son and without saying goodbye he stepped out from the shop. Uryuu bid his farewell to his friend before following after.

A limousine is parked outside the shop. A woman is standing beside the car, Ishida know her, she is the secretary for his father.

"Ryuuken-sama." The woman bowed. Ryuuken only nodded as acknowledged her greeting.

Ishida look at the woman closely, she about mid 30 and she wearing a pair of glasses (like Nanao), in a full office suit. But what disturbing he the most is the earing that the woman is wearing...is that....a quincy cross?

"That earring..." Ishida can't help but asked,

"Nice to meet you, Uryuu-sama. I'm Cecilia." the woman introduced herself.

"Is...that..." He asked again.

"my Quincy cross." she answered.

"So...that's mean..." He surprised. There is other Quincy other than him and his father.

"I'm a full-fledged quincy." She said while put on she seat belt.

"Full-fledged?" Ishida asked.

"We will discuss it later." Ryuuken ordered. The limousine is slowly drive away from the Shoten.

Back inside the shop...

"Ok. Now, let's divide the room. Inoue you are with me, Yuzu and Karin and Ururu, Tessai and Jinta, Chad and Icihgo, then Urahara and Isshin." Yoruichi ordered.

"Ya! Sake time!" Isshin cheered and high five with Urahara. The others sighed.

"Tenchou, let me go prepare dinner." Tessai excused himself.

"Then I'll help you." Orihime offered.

"NO!!!!!" Ichigo shouted. Orihime blinded at Ichigo sudden outburst.

"Eh...eh...i mean....yeah! You must be really tired after the whole thing. Just left the dinner to Tessai-san and get some rest. You need it." Ichigo tried to reason. He doesn't want to get submitted to the hospital.

"Yeah. You should." Chad add on.

"Well then...I think I really should get some rest." Orihime said. Ichigo and Chad felt relieved.

"Follow me." Yoruichi told Orihime. The two woman disappeared into the hallway.

"Tessai-san, can I help?" Yuzu asked the man. Tessai looks at Isshin and he nodded.

"Of course can, let's go." Yuzu smiled and followed the man to the kitchen. Ururu, Jinta and Karin (she felt worried for letting Yuzu alone with this guy) followed after.

"Call me when dinners ready." Ichigo said and walked to his room with Chad.

"Let's have some sake before dinner." Isshin grinned. Urahara put his hand up to show the sake bottle and grinned back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were having a good time during the dinner except Isshin and Urahara who were clearly drunk and kept bugging Ichigo until Yoruichi punched the two on the head left them unconscious, she swore she would destroy all the sake they have in that store room.

"Thank you Yuzu-chan. The food really is delicious." Orihime exclaimed while helping the girl wash the dishes.

"Thank you. I'm so happy that you like it. Earlier I still worried about you guys liking the food or not." Yuzu said while giving the plate to Karin to dry it.

Now, Tessai and Jinta and Ururu were closing the shop with the help of Chad, Yoruichi nowhere to be seen, Urahara asleep on the floor....

On the rooftop...

"Here." Isshin passed the hot tea to his son who sitting on the rooftop.

"Oyaji."

"What?"

"Did you know something about Rukia?"

"............"

Ichigo looks at his father who keep silence,

"I know you knew something about Rukia, I know you, Urahara, Yoruichi and Ishida's father knew about something we want to know, can you tell me?" Ichigo pleaded.

"Sorry, son. But I can't tell you....or it's not my place to tell you..."

"Why?"

"Sorry, my son."

Silence..................

"But I can guarantee you. She will be fine." Isshin patted his son shoulder.

"What should we do now?" Ichigo asked his father.

"I think Karakura is safe at this moment, Aizen won't have any move until he figured out what to do, I'm sure of it, I think we have a few months....then I will train you and your friend so you can face the next battle." Isshin said.

"Why did you not tell me you were a Shinigami?" _and why couldn't you save mom if you are a shingami..._

Isshin look at his son, he sighed, " I give up my power twenty years ago because I fell in love with Masaki, and I just recovered it few week ago....thanks to Urahara..."

He continued, " And I also very deplore for unable to save Masaki at that fateful night, and that's also the first time I regret giving up my power. If I had my power, then I' would have been able to save her. After then, I seeked help from Urahara and he found some way to help me to get back my power but still in no vain after a few weeks ago we finally were able to gain my power back."

"It's not your fault."

"It's not your fault too."

"Of course...." Ichigo words were stopped by his father.

"It really is not your fault and never will. I'm sure Masaki also thinks the same."

"But..."

"Ichigo. It's too late now, let's get some rest. You need it." Isshin closed the conversation.

"Alright..." Ichigo jumped back into the shop and walked to his room. Chad was sleeping right now. He layed down on his futon and a few seconds later he fell asleep. He was really tired and exhausted.

Isshin was still on the rooftop and looking at the night sky,

"What should I do, Masaki? Our son is having second time of losing someone important to him. What can I do to help him? This time I really can't find a way, and also Rukia-chan, I promised _her _that I will take care of her and now this happened, what should I do?" Isshin clutched his head.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we will find a way." Yoruichi said from behind. Besides her was Urahara.

"Yeah, I hope so." Isshin said while the two took the seat besides him. The three looks at the sky silently and hoped tomorrow will be fine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Not much scene in this chapter, I hope you won't mind about it. And also hopes you still enjoy my story so far. And this chapter I added CLOUD and TIFA from FINAL FANTASY 7 because someone ask for it. So, here they are even they only appeared in few sentences. But don't worry, they definitely will come out again since they are one of my favorite couple.

Ok, actually there are one more character that I added inside, did anyone know who did I added, I think somebody know, right? Let's have a guess! The answer will be announced in the next chapter! HINT: Who wear red cloth in the Final Fantasy series? (too obvious)

Next chapter preview:

The new transfer student?

"_Now settle down, we have new transfer student today." _

"_Who are you actually?"_

"_You have reiatsu."_


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for LoveAngel64 for being my beta! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 8: New Student Again?

Inside Kurosaki Clinic, a certain shinigami-daikou was still inside his dreamland until the clock striked 6am, it's alarm woke the shinigami-daikou. Ichigo groaned slightly and sat up to slam the clock into the wall. He yawned loudly.

It's been three month since the Winter War. Ichigo and others was so shocked when they saw Keigo and Tatsuki appeared in front of them while training. They said they were able to see spirits, since a long time ago and now they also have power after secretly training under Urahara and Yoruichi during their fight in Hueco Mundo. Tatsuki power is similar to Chads' but she has armor on her leg too. So she can send punches and kicks to her enemy. And Keigo, he can use his reiatsu to materialize any types of gun that he knows and can use it like he uses it in games. Unknown to everyone, Keigo is an expert in shooting games. His accuracy is 100%. When Tatsuki saw Ichigo, she wanted to beat Ichigo to death but decided not to after Orihime begged. So she forgive Ichigo. Keigo was still the same as always so Ichigo decided to ignored him and earned Ichigo a scream from Keigo of how much of a friend he was. Now the six of were training together now. Ichigo and his nakama were training under the guide of Urahara, Yoruichi, Isshin and Ryuuken. They considered themselves lucky because it's school holiday during that time so they can concentrate on the training. That really was a tough training. Especially Ichigo and Uryuu, thankful to their fathers. And Urahara trained Chad and Keigo while Yoruichi trained Tatsuki and Orihime. Now, they all are much more stronger than before and able to engage in a tougher battles. Even Ichigo is still worried about a certain shinigami midget, he was able to put it aside even while he was training. Now, he is focused on getting strong so next time he will be able to protect everyone.

Besides that, Uryuu has heard from his father a very shocking news...when he asked about what was the meaning that Cecelia has told him about... his father said his hospital at the surface is a hospital but behind is a Quincy Organization. That made Uryuu faint instantly. After his father not so pleasantly woke him up, he was able to hear the rest. All the staff in his father hospital ARE Quincy! OMG!! Why didn't he know such a thing while he was in that hospital his whole life?! Why couldn't he detect any reiatsu? Ryuuken said the staff was wearing some kind of device that can completely blocked others from detecting their reiatsu, thanks to Urahara's creation. Ryuuken also said that the medical college he built is for the purpose of selecting people that are suitable of becoming a Quincy, then they will be trained as apprentice until they have completed the training and also the medical course, then they will be given a Quincy Cross and become a full-fledged Quincy and also given a position in the hospital.

"Ahwwww...." Ichigo yawned and sat up to stretch. Today was the first day of the new semester. He slowly walked to the bathroom and started his daily routine. There is a thing that he needed to thank to which is now he can wake up peacefully without his father crazy act, thank to Yuzu. She threatened Isshin if he disturbing Ichigo resting or having some sleep, she will never cook for him. Isshin was crying over for that even now Yuzu was being mean to him but his three children decided to ignore him. Well, for the sake of his stomach Isshin stopped his crazy act now.

"Ohaiyo, Ichi-nii!" Yuzu greeted his brother.

"Ohaiyo, Yuzu." he greeted back and picked a bread from the plate.

"You don't want to eat your breakfast?" Yuzu asked.

"Na, I'm going to be late and everyone is waiting for me." Ichigo said with the bread in his mouth and walked out from his house.

"Have a nice day!" Yuzu said. Karin just walked downstairs and also said the same thing.

* * *

"OOOOOHAIYOUUUUUU....ICHIGO!" Keigo greeted from afar and ran toward his friend....

BOM!!

Keigo's face crashed into Ichigo's arm.

"Why do you need to be so mean to me?" Keigo said while getting up, nursing his face in his hand.

"I won't be so mean to you if you stop acting like this." Ichigo stated.

"Chad! What have I done to deserve a friend like this!!!" Keigo cried.

Chad who was there the whole time said nothing and simply nodded his head. Ichigo did the same thing.

"Can I have at least one day with quiet?" Uryuu said. He was also there the whole time.

"If he can then the world would end." A woman's voice said. They looked behind and saw Tatsuki smirking and Orihime waving he hand.

"Ohaiyo, minna-san." Orihime greeted. The other also greeted back. Then the six of them together walked to school.

"I'm sure everyone will freak when they see the six of us together." Tatsuki said.

"Why?" Orihime asked.

"Because it's really a weird combination of people in one group." Uryuu answered.

"Yeah. Especially with you..." Ichigo mumbled.

"Did you want to share something, Kurosaki?" Uryuu asked with hint of venom.

"No. not at all." Ichigo snapped and walked faster.

Few minutes later, they walked into the school ground and as expected they heard a lot of whispers. Ichigo who was used to it kept walking until they reached the classroom. They gathered at one side and start chatting about the new semester.

Finally the bell rang and the students went back to their seat but one student was still chatting.

Ochi sensei walked into the class and put her book on the table, she looked around the class, "Looks like everyone is back in one piece, that's good."

Ichigo looks at the vacant seat on his right..._no...not everyone..._The others look at Ichigo and knows what he is thinking...he misses Rukia....

"Now settle down, we have new transfer student today." Ochi sensei said and that made everyone quiet. Every boy hoped it was a girl while the girls hoped it is a boy. Typical.

But this new student made the five of them (excluded Keigo) feel suspicious, because every time there is new student, it must be though something has happened, first is Rukia, then is Luriciyo and her guard, then Shinji. Now, there is a new student AGAIN, they can't helped but keep their guard up...

"Ok, you can come in now." Ochi sensei called out. Then a person walked into the class and the guys whistled while the girl groaned in disappointment. So, it's obvious that the person that walked into the class....is a girl. The girl is about 165 cm height, has a long straight brown hair, a pair of ocean color eyes, pearl like skin

and a warm smile on her face.

"Ohaiyo gozaimas. Watashi wa Eve Lucia desu." The girl bowed and introduced herself after wrote her name on the blackboard. Wolf whistles filled the whole class now.

"Now...any questions to ask?" Ochi sensei asked.

"do you have boyfriend?" "want to be my girlfriend?" " what is your cup?" "what is your favorite food?" " your zodiac?" "where do you live?" " Are you foreigner?" "Are you wearing lens?" "Do you accept lesbians'?"

"Heh!Heh! One question at a time and please ask appropriate questions. You guys are scaring her. And no question for Keigo and Chizuru." Ochi sensei announced.

"What???!!!!" The two perverts in the class shouted.

"Why?" Keigo asked.

"Because you are a pervert." Everyone in the class said. Keigo cried at the corner of the class.

"Then why me too?" Chizuru asked.

"Because you are a pervert too." Everyone in the class said the same. Chizuru ran to Orihime and got punched by Tatsuki.

"Now. First question." Ochi sensei said. Many hand shots up.

"Ok. Mahana." The sensai said.

"Are you a foreigner?" The girl asked.

"Hai. My father is Englishman while my mother is Japanese." Lucia answered.

"Woohooo...a mix." the guys whistled.

"Second question.....Mai" Ochi sensei asked.

"Are your eyes natural?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Ok now....final question...Takashi." Ochi sensei decided this is the final question. Save her the problem...

"Do you have boyfriend?" The guy asked. Silence...the guys waiting for the answer quietly....

'Ahh...." Just when the girl wants to answer, a knock on the door break the conversation.

Ochi sensei walked to the door and a very handsome man comes in....even Ochi sensei is staring at him...now it was the girl who screamed while the guys groaned....

"SO HANDSOME!!!!!!" "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

The girls made Ochi sensei snap from her staring and tell the girls to behave themselves.

"May I help you?" Ochi sensei asked.

"Zero." Lucia called the guy.

"your bento. Today's my turn." The guy called Zero said and passed the bento to Lucia. The girls still screaming there and Zero feeling very annoyed, sends them a very scary look. The girls quickly shut their mouths....'_scary'...._they thought...

"Thanks. But there is no need to bring it here to me, I can buy from the cafeteria." Lucia said.

"You tell them next time...I'll be going now." Zero said his goodbyes but shows no sign of moving. Lucia looks at him questionably. Zero sighed...he will kill Yuuki when he gets home....

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The boy and girl screaming at what they're seeing....Zero kisses Lucia on the cheek...

"Bye." Zero leaved the class immediately, he had a mission right now, kill Yuuki....

"Who is he?" "Are you guys a couple?" the class is in chaos again.

"SETTLE DOWN! CLASS!" Ochi sensei shouted. Silence......she sighed. What a great first day......

"Now...let's start the class, Lucia please sit the vacant seat there." Ochi sensei said and pointed at the seat besides Ichigo.

The girl bowed and walked to the seat. She gives a smile to Ichigo and sit down, put out the book and stationary, started listening to the class.

* * *

Ding....Ding....Ding...

"Ok..we will stop until here, class dismissed." Ochi sensei said and walked out to the class. The student ran out from the class to cafeteria so they could buy some food before it's sold out.

The group of Ichigo decided to having their lunch on the rooftop as usual. And Orihime walked towards the new student who is still putting her things inside the desks.

"Ohayo." Orihime greeted.

The girl looks up and greeted back, "Ohayo"

"My name is Inoue Orihime, are you alone?" She introduced herself and asked.

"Yes....." The girl answered.

"If that so why don't you join our group? We are heading to the rooftop!" The busty girl exclaimed.

Without waiting for an answer, Orihime already dragged the new student away and head toward the rooftop where her other friends were waiting for her. Tatsuki who were behind them only shook her head. She felt sorry for the new student...

* * *

Rooftop....

"Hey guys, I brought a friend today!" Orihime told her friends.

"AHH!!!!!! Isn't that my goddess, Lucia-chan!" Keigo screamed and ran immediately toward Lucia....until he got punched by Tatsuki right in the face.

"Every woman is your goddess." Tatsuki growled.

Ignoring the pervert, Orihime dragged Lucia to the group with Tatsuki tailing behind. Orihime sat besides Uryuu and Tatsuki sat beside Chad and Lucia is between the two girls.

"Let me introduce my friends, this is Ishida Uryuu, Kurosaki Ichigo, Sado Yasutora, Arisawa Tatsuki and the guy there is Asano Keigo." Orihime introduced.

"Konichiwa, I'm Eve Lucia." Lucia introduced herself again.

"Nice to meet you." the group said.

Then they open their bento and started digging in...

"Wah! Lucia-chans's bento looks so delicious!" Orihime looked at Lucia's big bento and said.

"Eh? Sou ka? Wanna try some?" Lucia offered. She didn't mind because the bento was too much, when she got home she needed to have some discussion about the bento....

"Ah! Thank you!" Orihime thanked Lucia.

"So delicious!!!!" Orihime put a hand on her month and said. The group said nothing because they knew what kind of taste bud the girl has....

Finally Tatsuki gave in, " Can I try some too?" Couldn't resisting because the bento the girl had looked really tempting...

"Of course, here.." Lucia brought her bento to Tatsuki's side.

"Delicious!" Tatsuki have the same expression as Orihime.

"You really have a great cook at your home, Lucia-chan!" Orihime envied Lucia.

"I think so too, I really like her cooking." Lucia smiled.

Then the group continue their chatting. Lucia easily got into the group and now happily chatting with Orihime and Tatsuki. And she generously shared her bento with Orihime and Tatsuki who already finished their bento. At first Orihime wants to offer Lucia her special made red bean paste wasabi plus honey soba, but Lucia kindly declined after hearing the name. The group sighed in relief that she didn't accept the offer, they don't want the girl submitted to the hospital at her first day at school.

Ding....Ding...Ding..

"Well, lunch time is finished. Let's get back to class." Tatsuki said and pick up her bento and follow Orihime who is now dragging Lucia back to class.

"Ichigo." Uryuu stopped his friend. (A/N: they are in first name basis now.)

"Huh? What?" Ichigo asked his friend.

"Did you sense something weird about this girl?" Uryuu asked. Chad nodded too.

"Well...I can feel something wrong about this girl but I can't exactly pinpoint it..." Ichigo thought hard.

"Yeah me too, but I'm sure about one thing....." Uryuu stopped, Ichigo and Chad looked at him...

"Something big is going to happen..." He finished.

* * *

"Ahhh...finally..." Ichigo yawned as the sensei walked out from the class. School is finally over and he was eager to get home as fast as possible, he misses his bed....

"Ichigo...today 8 at Urahara." Chad informed him.

"Ahh....here I thought I can get some sleep..." Ichigo walked to the front gate.

"See you later." Chad turned to the other side of the road.

Other already on their own way. Ichigo slowly walked to his home aka clinic...hoping his father was not there...save him some nerve....

"Tadaima..."

"...........ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" here his crazy father....flying toward him......just a few more steps....three....two...one....Ichigo stepped aside and his father flied passed him....BOM! Ichigo closed the door, leaving his oyaji outside.

'Okeari, Ichi-nii." Yuzu welcomed her only brother.

"Tadaima." Ichigo said lazily.

"Call me when dinner is ready." Ichigo slowly walked to his room and fell onto his bed.

In the kitchen...

"What have you done again, Ottou-san." Yuzu asked her father with an almighty weapon in her hand.

"I just wants to give him a warm welcome to release some of his stress..." Isshin looked at his daughter with puppy eyes.

"You not doing that everyday will definitely lessen his stress..." Karin said making her point.

"Why do I have such a mean son and daughter! I just wanted to give some fatherly love to my kid! is that wrong? MASAKI!!!!!!!" Isshin cried in front of the special made extra large Masaki poster. Both girls sighed.

* * *

Somewhere in Karakura...

"Tadaima." Lucia said to her family.

"Okeari." A chorus of 'okeari' can be heard inside the house.

"Where is XiaoMan?" Lucia asked.

"Usual place." Yuuki answered while received the bag from Lucia. Zero is sending his deadly, venom and dangerous glare behind her. Yuuki decides to ignore it.

Lucia slowly walked down to the hallway until she reached the end of it, she open the door and the sound of someone cooking could be heard.

"XiaoMan." Lucia called.

"AH! Lucia. You're are back. Just wait for a minute, the dishes almost finished." A Chinese young girl in the center of the kitchen said.

"XiaoMan, actually I want to talk with you...." Suddenly a voice cuts Lucia's words.

"AHHHH!!! My precious Lucia-chan. You are back." A guy popped out from nowhere and bowed.

"Hai. Sanji." Lucia smiled.

"AHHH!!!! My Lucia-chan smiled at me, I feels like I'm in heaven." Sanji said with his heart shape eyes. A fork came out from nowhere and stabbed right on Sanji's head.

Sanji screamed and ran around the kitchen. Sanji pulled out the fork and screamed at XiaoMan, " Are you trying to kill me?!"

"No. I want to murder you." XiaoMan said with venom. Sanji gulped. He forgot XiaoMan hated one thing the most in the world-running in the kitchen.

"What is the rule #35 in "While we are in kitchen"?" XiaoMan shouted.

"While we are in the kitchen, there is no running around even the cook." Sanji stood in a soldier stance.

"So, you know that...sorry Lucia please move to the dining room, dinner will be served in few minutes." XiaoMan smiled brightly. Sanji looks at Lucia pleadingly. Lucia decided to ignore the plead and walked out from the kitchen. Lucia looked at the big garden that showered under the moonlight until Sanji scream could be heard. Lucia sighed and continue her way to dining room.

After few minutes of walking, Lucia stood in front of a big thick brown door, she took a deep breath and pushed the door open while praying tonight will be a peaceful dinner....like someone didn't cause any trouble...like someone didn't stealing other people's food .....making the dinner like a war...she sighed.

* * *

Underground Urahara shop....

"Minna. Today we will have spar training. Ichigo with Chad, Ishida with Keigo, Orihime with Tatsuki." Yoruichi split the group.

"Please go easy on me, Tatsuki." Orihime bowed.

"Same to me." Tatsuki smiled.

"Chad, don't worry about me, just give me your all." Ichigo unsheathed his Zangetsu. Chad nodded and form his devil arm.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure while giving my all that you come out alive." Ishida pushed up his glasses.

"But I don't want you to give me your all!!!!" Keigo cried.

"Let's begin!" Yoruichi ordered. Then six reiatsu increased immediately.

"Look like the six of them can face arrancar level with no problem now, Ichigo, Chad and Uryuu can face level 5... at least, Tatsuki, Orihime and Keigo can faces about a 7" Yoruichi told Urahara.

"Um, Tatsuki still can be stronger, I think she can at least face level 6's as well." Urahara said.

"I think so too."

"Kisuke."

"Uhm?"

"Did you feel something?"

"......Yes."

"Even that person is hiding very well, but still leaving a very small trace, I can feel it."

"I know."

"Then why..."

"Now is not the right time."

"Then when is the right time!" Yoruichi's reiatsu flared out and make everyone stopped their sparing. They look at the pair questionably. It is rare to see Yoruichi angry.

"What happened, Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing, continue your training." Urahara told them with serious tone. The six of them reluctantly continue their sparing, it's also rare for Urahara to be serious.

"Do you think something happened?" Ichigo asked.

"yup definitely ." Tatsuki agreed.

"But I think they won't tell us." Orihime followed after.

"We can ask later." Ishida suggested. The others nodded and continue their sparring.

"Yoruichi, I knows what you are feeling right now, but we need to be calm in handling this problem. Rush won't bring us any good." Urahara reasoned.

"I know....i know... I just want to help...that person...you know...after the incident....I keeps dreaming of that day...the beginning of everything...I feel so suffocated...I know that person is in pain but I can't even help, I feel so useless...I already promised to her but...now..." Yoruichi puts both hand on her head and muttered. Urahara puts a hand on her shoulder, and tries to calm her down.

"Don't worry, we will be able to help that person, we will save that person. Please don't gives up and stay strong." Urahara told Yoruichi.

Yoruichi took a deep breath and after few seconds she slowly walked away. Urahara sighed and in a second he returned back to the usual cheesy guy.

* * *

These few days Lucia and the others were getting closer and now they became close friends especially with Orihime. Now it's been a week since Lucia has transferred to Karakura High School.

"Ohaiyo, Lucia." Orihime greeted.

"Ohahiyo, Orihime." Lucia puts her book down.

Ding Ding Ding....

Ochi sensei walked into the class and scaned around the room, "Ok, everyone here, now I have announcement to make, as you all know, school festival will be held in next month, and we have one and a half months to prepared, so we need to confirmed what our class going to do." Ochi sensei paused to let the student adsorb the information.

"So, what you guys want to do?" Sensei asked.

"Ghost house?" "Cafe?" "Maid one!" "Go to hell!" "Food stall?" "No!"

"Settle down class, now let's vote." Ochi sensei ordered and write the choice on the blackboard. After voting, the class has decided, "Cosplay Cafe."

"Now, I will divide the job." Ochi sensei said.

_Costume: Ishida Uryuu, Inoue Orihime, Michuru Ogawa, Chizuru Honsho, Mogami Shouko, Niwa Riku._

_Class Decoration: Keigo Asano, Chad Yasutora, __Kurosaki Ichigo, Eve Lucia, Kanada Mai, Asakura Shin......_

_Cook: Mahana Natsui, Toramizu Ginta, Yamazaki Yuki, Hiwatari Sakura, Yukimura Aoi._

_Waiter/ Waitress: Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryuu, Mizuiro Kojima, Chad Yasutora, Eve Lucia, Inoue Orhime, Ryo Kunie__da, Arisawa Tatsuki_

"Why must I be the waiter?" Ichigo asked.

"Because you are the best choice." Ochi sensei smirked. Even if he is scary, he still has some attractiveness, even the boys were not aware of it.

"Ishida, I trust your skill and please design a costume special for each waiter and waitress." Ochi sensei smirked.

"Don't worry, I know what to do." Ishida said confidently.

"Now everything has been decided. I have only one more announcement. Like last year, there will be a competition to decide which class will have the authority of using the event hall." Ochi sensei continued.

"Ah...that one, even if we participate it will be useless because you must be a girl to win." Michuru sighed.

Lucia looks at Orihime, "why?"

"Angelina, second year student, the queen of the school, her brother is the student president, and because the competition is decided by student council, so...." Orihime didn't finish it, because everyone knew what this was about.

"Oh..." Lucia understood this.

"Well, I know that but we still need to participate because it's compulsory..." Ochi sensei said.

"So, this time will be what?" Tatsuki asked, hopes this time will be sports.

Ochi sensei held a flyer high to the class to let them see,"Let's Sing! The Best Will Get The Authority of Event Hall!"

"Singing?!" Students shouted. After few second they sighed because this competition also like last year, totally was made for Angelina.

"Well, forget about it and we should focus on preparing." A student said.

"No, we can't let them win, we can't let them do whatever they want. We need to win." Tatsuki stands up and punched her fist to the table.

"But, who will represent our class? Who will sing?" One student asked. Silent filled the class.

"Well, I can sing if you want." Orihime enthusiastically replied.

"cough cough, Orihime, I know you would like to sing, but you have important mission on hand, you need to focus on sewing the costume, I think you should give the chance to other." Tatsuki persuaded her friend. Orihime nodded. Not that Tatsuki didn't want her to sing, yes she can sing but the song she sings.....well forget about it.

"Well...." the students looked at each other.

"Who can sing better than Angelina? She always win at every competition, singing, dancing..." One guy said with 'heart' eyes.

"Ano...i can sing if you guys won't mind." A hand shot up. That hand belong to Lucia.

"Lucia chan, you can sing?" Orihime asked.

"Well, I can sing but not really good...." Lucia said.

"If that is so, why won't you try to sing now, let us hear and give you our opinion." Ochi sensei told Lucia.

"Well, what I going to sing?" Lucia asked.

"Ehm, this competition has three round, first round want a slow one, second round a fast one with dancing, last round will be self decided....so why don't you sing a slow one now." Ochi sensei told.

"Ok..Ehhm..." Lucia cleared her throat...

_Kimi no kotoba wa_

_Tabidatsu kimi ni_

_Sameta senaka misete_

_Kiiteita yo_

_Hitori tatakau no?_

_ZURUI yo ne_

_"Kaettekuru kara"_

_Oikoshiteyuku kimi no koe_

_Iji hatte_

_Tsuyoi FURI_

_Toki wo modos__hite_

_Sakebeba yokatta?_

_Ikanai de to namida koboshitara?_

_Ima wa dekiru _

_Donna koto mo_

Silent..........................................

"WOAH!!!!!" "SUGOI!!!!" "SO GOOD!!!!" "LUCIA YOU SING REALLY GOOD!!!!!" "AND YOU SAID YOU'RE NOT REALLY GOOD!!!!" Praise filled the whole class.

"Lucia-chan, your voice is really like an angel." Orihime hugged Lucia.

"With you our class definitely will win!" Tatsuki said confidently.

Other students got up and stand around Lucia desk. Lucia smiled.

Ichigo looks at Lucia, he had a feeling he couldn't explain while hearing Lucia singing, he doesn't know what happened to him, but he knows one thing...he had this feeling before....

Outside the class, in the middle of air, a pair of golden eyes were watching the whole commotion, in a second it disappeared as it's never been there before.

* * *

A/U: It's been awhile since last update. Well, I'm really busy during that time but now I"M FREE. Yes, the taste of freedom really nice! I hope this chapter will satisfied the reader and feel free to comment. The song in this chapter is 1000 word from final fantasy X-2.

This chapter I adds four new characters:

Zero

Yuuki

XiaoMan

Sanji

Well, like last chapter, I lets you guys guess whose this characters is and from which anime, except XiaoMan, she is mine.

Oh, forgot to announce the answer for last chapter, well it's really obvious....

Yes! IT'S OUR VINCENT VALENTINE from Final Fantasy 7.

Next chapter preview:

Chapter 9: Lucia's family

"_I hope you can investigate it."_

"_Welcome! Lucia's friend."_

_s_

"_Who are you actually."_

"_You have reiatsu."_


End file.
